HOME
by AmaAmi
Summary: Manusia melangkahkan kakinya dgn dorongan keyakinan & keinginan, tapi akankah langkah itu terhenti setelah sebuah tempat yg disebut "rumah" tdk didapati diujung jalan? Dan akhirnya menuntun pd pertempuran baru yg ingin dihindari! Langkah2 perjalanan yg menemui beling2 mozaik & tercecer hingga menyentakkan kesadaran yg sempat melayang dingin, menuntun kpd kenyataan tdk terduga
1. Chapter 1 - Wake up

**Mobile Suit Gundam 00**

**Fanfiction**

† **HOME****†**

* * *

**CHAPTER I**

"**WAKE UP!"**"

* * *

**Disclamer: **Original Creator**-Hajime Yatate, Yoshiyuki Tomino, **Director**-Seiji Mizushima, **Character Design**-Minchinoro Chiba, Yun Kouga, **Mechanical Design**-Hitoshi Fukuchi, Kanetake Ebikawa, Kenji Teraoka, Naohiron Washio, Seiichi Nakatani, Takayuki Yanase, **Music**-Kenji Kawai, **Amination Production**-Sunrise**

**Story: Ami**

**Editing: Ama**

* * *

**Warning**

**1. _Sorry_ untuk _miss typo_ dan tanda baca… (^_^)7**

**2. Banyak deskripsi**

**3. Analisis**

**4. Alur lambat**

**Enjoy Reading**

* * *

Dua tahun setelah jatuhnya _Innovator_, dunia menjalani kehidupan yang damai, 2314 AD, pemerintah _Earth Sphere Federation_ mencari kedamaian dengan cara menciptakan dunia yang bebas dari senjata. Tapi selama dua tahun berselang itu, bumi telah diintai oleh bahaya yang datang dari luar angkasa. Sebuah kapal yang dahulu pernah dikirim ke planet Yupiter, 130 tahun yang lalu, tampak sepintas tidak berpenghuni, tapi sebenarnya dikendarai para alien yang berbahaya, alien yang memiliki kecerdasan yang tinggi dalam mempelajari teknologi manusia untuk memulai perang baru antara manusia dan alien. _Extraterresial Living-Metal Shape-Shifters_/ELS adalah nama makhluk asing itu. Perang sangat sengit dikala itu, namun disaat terdesak dan hampir kalah, tiba-tiba serangan ELS terhenti, kapal induk ELS mekar seperti bunga padang pasir berwarna keemasan dan menaburkan serbuk-serbuk yang berkilauan. Disaat itulah manusia menyadari bahwa alien itu berusaha untuk berkomunikasi—memberitahukan tentang penderitaan mereka atas kehilangan tempat tinggal, sehingga manusia memutuskan untuk membagi tempat dengan alien itu selama 50 tahun lebih hingga manusia membuat sebuah kapal bernama Sumeragi untuk menjelajahi luar angkasa.

Kemudian, meskipun menciptakan perdamaian dunia tanpa senjata, ancaman akan selalu datang, sama halnya ketika menyuruh singa untuk menumpulkan taring dan kukunya yang dipergunakan untuk membela diri dan bertahan hidup. Hal itu berlaku untuk dunia, _dibumi_, dan selama 50 tahun lebih kedamaian pun terjaga dengan larangan bersenjata. Sebagai langkah utama lainnya, pasukan militer _Earth Sphere Federation_ berjaga disekitar planet Yupiter—tepat alien ELS muncul. Menerima spekulasi yang ditetapkan oleh para _Earth Sphere Federation Counsil _dalam rapat yang dilakukan selama setahun lebih secara bertahap setelah menghadapi alien ELS mengenai adanya kemungkinan alien lain diluar tata surya Bima Sakti.

**«—»**

Di luar angkasa, Planet Yupiter, sebuah armada asing mendekati bumi. Pergerakannya ditangkap oleh radar satuan pasukan militer ESF. Tiba-tiba, dengan tanpa persiapan, sebuah serangan kejutan diluncurkan kepada satuan ESF, serangan mendadak yang sangat fatal, memaksa kapten kapal mengeluarkan status _merah_ dan melakukan serangan balik untuk mempertahan formasi pertahanan. Puluhan _mobile suit_ type GN-X model terbaru meluncur dari landasan kapal-kapal pasukan ESF, dan dalam waktu sepersekian detik terjadi baku tembak dengan armada asing. Diluar dugaan, _unit humanoid_ armada kapal asing itu dengan lihai menghancurkan sebagian besar _unit mobile suit_ ESF.

_Unit humaniod_ yang terasa tidak asing: kemampuan, kecepatan, dan daya serang yang sama dimilik oleh sebuah organisasi _Paramilitary Celestial Being_ dahulu. Karena terdesak, Sang Komando tertinggi mengirimkan pesan ke Bumi tentang penyerangan tiba-tiba dari armada asing itu, disaat yang sama, _unit humaniod_ musuh melepaskan tembakan kearah kapal induk komando ESF, semua kru tercegat, dan tiba-tiba terdengar ledakan besar. Suatu ledakan yang terjadi karena sebuah tembakan diluncurkan entah darimana. Ledakan besar yang tercipta dari _unit humaniod_ musuh yang hendak menembakkan senjatanya kearah kapal induk ESF.

Dalam sekejap mata, sekelebat bayangan melintas di monitor raksasa miliki ESF. Terlalu cepat dan tidak tertangkap oleh radar, yang ada hanya taburan cahaya emas yang ditinggalkan oleh sekelebat bayangan yang melintas itu. Untuk serangan terakhir sekelebat bayangan itu, menembakkan sebuah tembakan raksasa yang diarahkan ke kapal induk armada asing. Sebagian kapal mereka hancur, dan cukup untuk menjatuhkan barisan pertahanan, kemudian dengan sigap meluncurkan serangan kedua setelah mengunci target diradarnya, mengakibatkan sebagian besar _unit humaniod_ itu hancur berkeping-keping karena tembakan _beam_ yang bertubi-tubi. Tembakan _beam_ yang seketika membelok mencari target lain ketika telah menghancurkan target pertamanya, kemudian menghancurkan target kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya. Bergerak seperti halilintar membentuk zig-zag, mendesing, mencabik ruang hampa dengan gerakan sepersekian detik menghancurkan semua yang ditembusnya.

Puluhan tembakan _beam_ itu seolah bergerak sendiri dan dikendalikan seperti peluru rudal, mencari targetnya sehingga semua _unit humaniod_ di sapu bersih dengan menyisakan taburan debu-debu merah yang berkilau. Semua kru ESF tertegun dan kaget tidak percaya memandangi aksi pembantaian tanpa ampun dari sebuah unit asing yang tiba-tiba muncul dan tidak diketahui wujudnya sampai akhirnya menghilang menyisakan taburan debu-debu cahaya emas yang merusak sistem komputer mereka.

"Kapten… jangan-jangan benda itu…" ucap salah seorang operator kapal induk ESF dengan suara sedikit gemetar—masih terpengaruh dengan perasaan ngerinya.

"Entahlah, organisasi itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi kabarnya selama lebih dari 50 tahun ini, setelah perang besar melawan ELS, tapi…" kata Sang Kapten memperhatikan layar monitor raksasa dihadapannya, menampilkan sesosok _unit humaniod_ dengan gambar yang pudar—tidak jelas. Yang menarik dari hal itu adalah, sosok itu memancarkan sinar keemasan dengan siluet yang masih dapat dikenali. "Tapi yang terpenting sekarang adalah siapa yang menyerang kita secara frontal ini dan dari mana datangnya?" tambah Sang Kapten lagi.

**«—»**

Disebuah tempat dipinggir Kota Azadistan, di tengah padang pasir yang ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga berwarna-warni. Terlihat sebuah bangunan yang tersusun dari balok-balok bata. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi mengibarkan kain gorden disebuah jendela berbingkai biru muda dari bangunan tersebut, menyelusuri setiap sudut ruangan yang tidak banyak memiliki perabotan. Hanya ada sebuah piano kecil, di atas piano itu ada setangkai bunga padang pasir yang diletakkan di dalam vas bunga, disamping vas bunga itu, ada sebuah pigura yang memperlihatkan beberapa sosok manusia. Di sudut ruangan, ada rak yang dihiasi oleh beberapa pigura dengan ukuran kecil dan sedang. Tidak jauh dari sana, sebuah pintu bercatkan cokelat, terbuka sedikit memperlihatkan apa saja yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Ruangan itu sedikit gelap, yang ada hanya cahaya matahari—menyusup melalui jandela sementara gordennya tersingkap oleh angin dengan lembut.

Disamping jendela ada sebuah ranjang yang ditempati untuk satu orang. Ada sesosok tubuh terbaring disana, helaian rambut hitamnya yang mengkilap menutupi bagaimana ekspresi tidurnya. Ia tertidur dengan tenang, terlihat dari deru nafasnya yang teratur—semilir angin menyapa kulit cokelat terangnya—sangat tenang dan damai sampai sebuah sapaan lembut terdengar dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"_Soran…_"

Suara yang sangat familiar dan menentramkan, kelopak matanya bergeming, perlahan-lahan terbuka pelan dan menunjukkan bola matanya yang beririskan jingga kemerahan yang indah dan bening. Sebuah gumaman terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Marina… Ismail…"

Tangannya mulai bergerak dan menyantuh kepalanya, kemudian ia menegakkan badan dengan linglung untuk mengambil posisi duduk dari tidurnya—tertunduk. Di balik rambutnya terlihat pandangan matanya yang sendu, ia menongak dan melihat sekeliling ruangan—tempat ia tertidur, terlihat wajahnya yang lelah karena merasa telah tidur terlalu lama.

Sesaat kemudian ia menyadari keadaan tubuhnya, tidak sama ketika ia kembali ke bumi: warna kulitnya cokelat terang, bola matanya jingga kemerahan, dan rambutnya hitam mengkilap. Ia semakin yakin ketika ia turun dari ranjangnya dan memastikan dirinya di depan sebuah cermin yang menggantung diruangan itu. Cermin itu memantulkan dirinya seutuhnya, menjawab semua keadaan dirinya. Ia kaget dan tidak percaya—ia menutup matanya sembari menompang dahinya ke permukaan cermin—sementara ia mengusap pipinya dan teringat sesuatu, teringat kepada seorang wanita beberapa saat yang lalu mengusap pipinya itu. _Marina Ismail_. Wanita itu mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas karena pandangannya memudar dan kemudian gelap.

Dengan sigap ia keluar dari ruangan itu, _berlari_, memeriksa setiap ruangan yang ada, mencari sesosok yang terlintas dibenaknya. _Marina Ismail_. Sesosok yang sekian lama ingin ia temui. Namun ia tidak menemukannya, ia kaget dan bingung, tubuhnya kelelahan dan lemah, perutnya terasa mual dan mau muntah. Keadaan tubuhnya membuatnya berpikir macam-macam yang tidak bisa ia cerna dengan baik, kepalanya nyeri seolah ada beban berat menumpu dipuncak kepalanya, suatu keanehan pada tubuhnya yang tidak ia ketahui penyebabnya.

Ia terduduk di depan piano kecil diruang tengah, mata beririskan jingga kemerahannya bersinar lembut ketika pandangannya menangkap sebuah pigura di atas piano. Bola matanya terfokus pada sosok seorang wanita di pigura itu, ia memakai baju _longdress_ ungu yang duduk dikursi, berada ditengah-tengah deretan laki-laki muda dibelakangnya, dan dua orang gadis duduk dibawah, disamping kiri-kanannya.

"Marina Ismail," ucapnya pelan sembari menatap sosok wanita dipigura itu.

Seketika bermacam-macam pertanyaan muncul dibenaknya, kenapa ia kembali kesosoknya dahulu? Sosok manusianya, ia juga menyadari bahwa ia tidak lagi memakai baju pilotnya dan memakai stelan piama. Kambali ia berlari, memutar knop pintu dan menyelusuri jalan setapak—disekelilingnya ditumbuhi bunga warna-warni—bergoyang dihembus angin dengan lembut. Ia bahkan tidak memakai alas kaki dan terus berlari menuju tempat di mana ia mendaratkan sebuah _unit humaniod_ atau tepatnya _GNT-0000 00 QAN(T) Hybrid_. Matanya membulat ketika ia benar-benar telah tiba ditempat yang ia tuju, 00 QAN(T) _tidak_ _ada_ ditempat, dirinya sangat yakin kalau _mobile suit_-nya itu ia daratkan ditepian danau kecil di area sana. Sebenarnya dari kejauhan pun ia menyadari kalau m_obile suit_ atau lebih tepatnya disebut GUNDAM, tidak ada ditempat karena ukuran benda itu sangat besar dan dapat terlihat dari kejauhan, hanya saja ia tidak mau kalau dugaannya benar-benar terjadi sampai akhirnya ia mendapatkan jawaban yang menghentak kesadarannya.

"Tidak mangkin, apa yang terjadi? _Double-0-Qanta… Double-0-Qanta_ menghilang?" ia tercengang tidak percaya—jatuh bersimpuh dan tertunduk. "Kenapa? Kanapa bisa? Semuanya… _Marina Ismail_ dan _Double-0-Qanta_!?" ia menyentuh dahinya dengan gemetar, sesaat kemudian ia teringat dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang tidak wajar: sangat kelelahan, pusing, mual dan mau muntah, juga sosok manusianya. "Su… sudah berapa lama aku tertidur!?"

Tanpa ia sadari, seorang pria melangkah mendekatinya, pria itu tersenyum tipis melihat dirinya yang tertunduk, tampak pria itu menjinjing dua buah kantong kresek disalah satu tangannya, dan tangannya yang lain memegang sebatang cokelat yang telah ia gigit beberapa potong.

"Setelah perang besar melawan ELS, kau pergi ke planet ELS dan menghilang selama lima puluh tahun," ucap pria itu menghentakkan kesadarannya yang penuh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab, suara itu tidak asing baginya—ia berdiri dan membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara yang familiar ditelinganya. "Dan kembali lagi ke bumi setelah sekian lama dengan wujud _Innovator Hybrid_, hahaha…" pria asing itu tersenyum dan tertawa renyah tanpa menyadari kalau si pemilik bola mata jingga kemerahan itu menatapnya dengan kaget tidak percaya.

Mereka berdua saling berhadapan, kembali pria asing itu tersenyum merekah kearahnya. "Kau pasti kaget dengan tubuhmu yang kembali seperti semula, manusia seutuhnya," ia menggigit batangan cokelatnya, "yah… walaupun begitu kau harusnya senang, setidaknya kau bisa jalan-jalan keluar tanpa menggunakan wujud yang seperti hantu itu, dan bukannya memasang tampang menyeramkan."

Bola mata jingga kemerahan itu masih menatap kaget pria asing yang menyapanya dengan akrab, rambut hitamnya yang mengkilap sesekali menghalangi pandangannya, namun dalam penglihatannya ia dapat melihat wajah pria itu dan masih tidak percayainya. Si pria mengernyitkan matanya karena menyadari tatapan yang diperlihatkan padanya dan mendesah pelan.

"Oi oi oi… jangan menatapku seperti itu, dong! Aku merasa seperti hantu mengerikan yang ditatap dengan mengerikan juga," wajah pria itu menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya, tapi ia tahu kalau sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh orang yang ia sapa itu adalah wajar. "Apakah semirip itu sampai kau membatu ditempat dan tidak bisa bicara?" ia tertawa berdengus, "hahaha… ok, baiklah, maafkan aku, aku rasa kau benar-benar bingung, aku minta maaf," tambahnya sembari menggigit cokelatnya dengan potongan besar. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa _dia_ memberikan _code name_ untuk semua kru, tapi… ya sudahlah."

"Kamu…"

Pria itu bergeming, "Perkenalkan… _code name_ Lockon Stratos, Gundam Meisters generasi tujuh, _true name_ Leon Dylandy, silahkan memanggilku dengan Leon atau _code name_-ku," kata pria itu tersenyum merekah, "senang bertemu denganmu... _Setsuna F Seiei_, Gundam Meisters generasi lima."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2 - Gundam

**CHAPTER II**

"**GUNDAM"**

* * *

Disebuah lepas pantai di Timur Tengah, terlihat kapal besar di bawah laut—membuka plaka-nya disalah satu sisi, sebuah _unit humanoid_ memasuki dan berjalan menuju hangar kapal. Kemudian air di hangar itu menyusut dan kokpit unit itu terbuka sementara dua buah bola jingga dan biru tampak keluar dari sana. Disisi kiri dan kanannya yang berbentuk lingkaran terbuka-tutup, matanya berkedip-kedip sambil melompat-lompat.

"Kami pulang… kami pulang… kami pulang," ucap benda jingga berkali-kali, dan melompat kepangkuan seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang dijalin kesisi bahu kirinya, sedangkan bola biru berkeliaran di sekitar kakinya.

"Selamat datang, Haro," kata gadis itu tersenyum.

Dari dalam kokpit menyusul dua orang pria—melangkah menuju gadis itu. Pria yang pertama keluar memiliki mata biru langit, rambut pendek hazel dengan kesan berantakan dan bergelombang, memakai t-shirt hitam yang dilampisi jaket hijau lumut, celana jins dongker, serta sepatu bot cokelat. Seorang lagi penampilannya seperti orang timur tengah, ia memakai baju putih yang dilampisi sweater biru tua, dipinggangnya melilit kain merah, begitupun dengan kepalanya yang ditutupi oleh lilitan kain putih. Mata jingga kemerahannya sedikit bergeming melihat gadis yang dihadapannya.

"Selamat datang, Lockon," ucap gadis itu kepada si pria berambut hazel.

"Yap… Alice, ini…" balas Lockon sembari menoleh kearah pria yang bersamanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan berkata dengan mantap, "Perkenalkan… _code name_ Feldt Grace, _tactical operator_. _True name_ Alice Dylandy, senang bertemu denganmu Setsuna F Seiei."

Setsuna membalas dengan anggukan, awalnya ia sedikit kaget dengan wajah yang familiar itu terutama ketika ia mendengar nama belakang gadis itu, _Dylandy. _Melihat usianya yang tampak masih muda Setsuna langsung menyadari bahwa itu adiknya Lockon. Tidak ingin terlalu lama larut dengan pikirannya ia kemudian melangkah melewati mereka. Lockon dan Feldt saling memandang dengan heran karena sikap Setsuna yang dingin, Lockon hanya mengangkat bahunya sembari tersenyum maklum.

Setsuna terus menyelusuri lorong-lorong kapal, diikuti oleh Lockon dan Feldt dibelakangnya, ia seperti sudah mengetahui kemana jalannya. Meskipun kapal itu telah dilakukan beberapa perubahan, namun di dalam kapal masih ada kesamaan dengan yang dahulu dan beberapa bagian yang ditambah dan diperluas. Diujung lorong terlihat seorang gadis berambut krem sebahu, sedang membawa nampan berbahan almunium dan botol minuman lengkap dengan sedotannya. Ia menyadari kedatangan Setsuna dan tersenyum saat Setsuna sudah didepannya bersama Lockon dan Feldt.

"Selamat datang, apakah Anda, Setsuna F Seiei?" tanya gadis itu tersenyum.

"Ya," jawab Setsuna singkat.

"Perkenalkan… _code name_ Christina Sierra,_ tactical operations station. True name_ Mana Anderson, dan sekali lagi selamat datang di _Kapal Ptolemaios Stardust_," katanya dengan ceria.

"Stardust?" tanya Setsuna.

"Yap…" jawab Christina mantap, " _ano_… minumannya?"

"Tidak, terima kasih," Setsuna langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah pintu diujung lorong.

"Orang yang 'datar', ya," ucap Christina heran.

"Kita harus membiasakannya, banyak hal yang dialaminya, sedikitnya kita mengetahui hal itu, aku rasa dia tidak seburuk itu," kata Lockon memaklumi Setsuna.

"Kamu pengertian sekali, _Ni-san_," ucap Feldt.

Lockon hanya tertawa canggung menanggapinya.

Mereka bertiga kembali menyusul Setsuna. Leon Dylandy membawa Setsuna ke Kapal Ptolemaios Stardust, tiga hari setelah ia bangun dari tidurnya. Tubuh yang dulu menurutnya seperti hantu itu sangat lemah. Leon tidak tahu pastinya kenapa? Berkali-kali tubuh itu muntah dan kepalanya pusing. Setsuna hanya mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan yang dijawab Leon semampunya, tapi sama sekali tidak bisa mengusir rasa bingung diraut wajah Setsuna. _Tidak puas!_ Saat mengunjunginya, ekspresi pertama kali yang dilihat Leon adalah ekspresi gelisah dan cemas saat Setsuna berlari menuju 00 QAN(T), pria itu terhentak kaget ketika dirinya berdiri dihadapannya, dan ketika mengetahui sudah berapa lama ia tertidur.

Dari sekian lama Leon menjaga Setsuna dari tidurnya. Ia tidak menyangka akan ditatap dengan banyaknya pertanyaan, dan lebih tidak menduga lagi, pria itu—Setsuna F Seiei—tidak menanggapi semua jawabannya. Ia terdiam dengan tatapan sendu, dan sejak saat itu ia hanya bicara seperlunya. Bagi Leon sikap Setsuna terlalu berlebihan, mengetahui lamanya ia tertidur dengan penyebab yang tidak diketahui. Tapi ia merasa tidak pantas berpendapat seperti itu, karena ia tidak bisa merasakan dengan pasti perasaan Setsuna yang kebingungan setelah bangun dan dikejutkan dengan berbagai kejadian. Tieria juga tidak mau menjelaskan detailnya kepada Setsuna melalui saluran komunikasi, ia ingin membicarakannya dengan tatap muka.

"Lama tidak jumpa, Setsuna," salam Tieria saat Setsuna memasuki ruangan utama kapal Ptolemaios.

"Tieria Erde," kata Setsuna pelan.

Setelah Lockon memberi kabar tentang bangunnya Setsuna, dan informasi mengenai tubuhnya, Tieria memberikan istirahat bagi Setsuna selama seminggu. Namun, Setsuna tidak mau berlama-lama. Ia ingin secepatnya mendapat jawaban bahkan ia dengan ngotot datang setelah tawar menawar dengan Tieria yang disepakati selama tiga hari, dan itu adalah hari ini. Tieria kalah berdebat dengan Setsuna yang keras kepala, pria itu cukup memandang Tieria dengan tenang, tapi terkesan tajam dan menusuk. Pria berambut bob ungu itu mengakui kalau ia tidak mengenal Setsuna yang seperti itu. Sekarang ia memasang wajah tidak puas dengan jawaban Lockon selama tiga hari ini, hingga Tieria yang mendapat tatapan yang mengandung banyak pertanyaan dari Setsuna. Mata jingga kemerahannya menatap tajam kearah Tieria dan semua orang di ruangan utama itu. Menuntut jawaban, tatapan itu seolah berkata _"katakan apa yang tidak aku ketahui!"_

"Baiklah," ucap Tieria yang mengerti dengan tatapan Setsuna yang tertuju padanya.

"Kenapa…" tatapan tajam Setsuna mengendor, "kenapa kau memindahkan _Double-0-Qanta_ ke Celestial Being Astroid Base, Lockon bilang seperti itu padaku?" suaranya pelan dan tenang.

"Aku melakukannya untuk diperiksa dan diperbaiki kalau ada kerusakan, serta untuk mengamankannya," jawab Tieria.

"Untuk apa semua itu?" tanya Setsuna lagi.

"Karena kita akan membutuhkannya, kau tahu, Setsuna, _Double-0-Qanta_ sekarang menyatu dengan ELS. Kemampuan dan kekuatannya bertambah sesuai dengan tubuhmu sekarang," jawab Tieria, "yang jadi pikiranku adalah mengenai tubuhmu, bukankah tubuhmu bergabung dengan ELS, kanapa tubuhmu yang seperti metal kembali seperti semula? Lagi pula proses perubahan itu saat kau tertidur hampir setengah tahun ini," tambahnya.

"Hampir setengah tahun…" kata Setsuna pelan sembari tertunduk, alisnya kembali berkerut sedih, "lama sekali… rasanya baru kemarin aku tiba di Bumi dan…" kilatan bola mata Setsuna bergetar pelan dan menatap sendu lantai kapal, "Marina Ismail…" panggilan sebuah nama itu sangat lirih, hampir tidak terdengar. Tapi bagi Lockon dan Tieria samar-samar dapat mendengarnya.

Beberapa saat ruangan itu hening terpengaruh oleh perasaan Setsuna sampai Tieria memecahkan keheningan itu. "Setsuna, aku ingin melakukan pemindaian pada tubuhmu untuk mengetahui penyebabnya, namun aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Ada sebuah gelombang yang menolak pemindaian itu seperti sengatan listrik daya kecil, itulah sebabnya kau dibiarkan tidur dikediaman Putri Marina dan dijaga oleh Lockon," jelas Tieria, ia melihat teman seangkatannya itu, menatap matanya yang bersinar kemerahan, tersirat sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam, "dan soal Putri Ma…"

"Kenapa kita membutuhkan _Double-0-Qanta_ dan memanggilku kembali? Lockon menjelaskan padaku bahwa ada pergerakan dan serangan terhadap ESF diluar angkasa," nada suara Setsuna terdengar dingin dan kepalanya menongak melihat Tieria dengan datar.

Tieria sedikit terhentak dengan interupsi tiba-tiba dari Setsuna, itu membuktikan bahwa pria itu tidak ingin membicarakannya, ya, Tieria tahu kalau Lockon sudah membicarakannya tentang hal itu pada Setsuna. Masalahnya, ia melarang Lockon untuk berbicara keseluruhan kronologi yang sebenarnya, tentang kebenaran yang akan menghentakan Setsuna. Ia sangat mengerti kalau baru saja Setsuna mengalihkan topik pembicaraannya, ruangan itu hening lagi dan ada suasana tegang ketika interupsi itu terjadi. Mereka sangat tahu masalah yang dihadapi oleh Setsuna dan bagaimana perasaan pria itu sekarang.

Pria berambut ungu itu terdiam sejenak dan memandang lurus pada Setsuna yang juga memandangnya, mata berkilat kemerahan itu berubah tajam karena pertanyaannya belum dijawab.

Tieria mendesah, "Veda, tunjukkan hasil data-data dan gambar-gambar yang terjadi di Yupiter dan Ceres!"

Otak buatan bernama Veda memunculkan data-data dan gambar yang diminta oleh Tieria, kemudian ditampilkan di layar monitor. Melihat data yang ditunjukkan oleh Veda membuat Setsuna terpaku ditempatnya, terutama gambar dari serangan tiba-tiba pada pasukan ESF, ada beberapa unit yang mirip dengan gundam dengan cahaya-cahaya yang dikenal oleh Setsuna.

"Kenapa… unit dan cahaya itu?" ucap Setsuna kaget.

"Itu juga menjadi pertanyaan kami, Setsuna," ucap seorang wanita berambut merah tua dengan potongan rambut pendek, memancarkan aura maskulin dari penampilannya.

"Anda?" Setsuna mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wanita itu.

Wanita itu tersenyum, "_Code name_ Sumeragi Lee Noriega, _tactical planing_. _True name_ Glorya Jhonston, salam kenal."

"Kalau aku, _code name_ Lasse Aeon, _gunner station_. _True name_ Eugene Vashti, senang bertemu denganmu," ucap seorang pria berperawakan maskulin dan tegap, potongan rambutnya pendek hitam, dan diikat dibelakang batang lehernya.

Seorang laki-laki disamping Lasse juga memperkenalkan dirinya, "Hallo, kenalkan… _code name_ Lichtendahl Tsery, _helmsman station_. _True name_ George Anderson," ucapnya ramah, perawakannya kekanakan, dengan warna rambut cokelat cappucino.

"Anderson?" ucap Setsuna pelan.

"Ah iya, saya kembaran Mana Anderson, Setsuna-san boleh memanggil saya Lichty," Lichty tersenyum renyah.

"Huh!" Lockon mengeluh, "kami tidak tahu kenapa Tieria harus memberi kami _code name_? Padahal terserah saja kalau kita mau makai atau tidak, namun kami_ diharuskan_ untuk memakainya dan digunakan ketika misi berlangsung."

"Jangan komplain! Itu kode lapangan," jawab Tieria tidak menggubris keluhan Lockon.

"Sudah… sudah, bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke topik awal?" kata Feldt menenangkan suasana.

"Jadi…" Setsuna mulai bicara, memandang kembali kearah Sumeragi, "mengenai unit gundam itu?"

"Yah…" Sumeragi angkat bicara, ia berkecak dengan tangan dipinggangnya sembari menggamit dagunya dengan salah satu tangannya yang lain, "setelah serangan itu, ESF mengirim militer mereka ke Yupiter untuk antisipasi kalau ada serangan lagi. Serangan itu terjadi sangat tiba-tiba dan frontal, dari hasil laporan, keberadaan armada asing itu tidak terdeteksi oleh radar. Tidak hanya unit-nya saja yang sama dengan gundam atau memang gundam—dengan tidak tertangkapnya mereka diradar hingga hal itu memungkinkan mereka menghancurkan hampir semua kapal dan _mobile suit_ ESF. Aku merasakan kalau cahaya itu memang _GN Particles_ sama dengan gundam miliki _Meisters_. Bahkan aku semakin yakin dengan hasil analisa tim teknisi, meskipun ada beberapa perbedaan yang mencolok dengan partikel itu."

"Perbedaan mencolok?" Setsuna mengernyitkan matanya.

"Belum ada kepastian dari apa yang menjadi perbedaannya," kata Lockon tegas, membuat Setsuna sedikit melirik dibalik bahunya, mata jingga Setsuna menangkap sosok Lockon yang bersedekap menyandarkan punggungnya kediding kapal. Ia membalas menatap Setsuna.

"Selain itu…" Tieria menatap monitor, di kacamata bundarnya terlihat pantulan layar monitor, "bala bantuan juga dilumpuhkan dalam sekejap saat berada di planet Ceres menuju Yupiter."

Setsuna mengerutkan alisnya dan berkata dengan agak meninggi, "Kalau ada peristiwa seperti itu, kenapa kalian tidak kesana dan masih di Bumi? Lagi pula aku tidak percaya kalau itu gundam…"

"Setelah kejadian di Yupiter dan Ceres," putus Lockon dengan tenang dan tegas, ia menggamit dagunya—memandang monitor, "tidak ada serangan atau pergerakan dari pasukan asing itu dan menghilang seperti asap. Disaat musuh dikira mundur, sehingga status darurat diturunkan, maka pasukan bantuan kedua dan pasukan yang selamat memutuskan untuk kembali ke Bumi, tapi beberapa saat keputusan itu diturunkan, mereka diserang kembali. Itu terjadi dalam sekejap, meskipun masih ada pasukan ESF yang selamat."

Tidak ada yang aneh dengan penjelasan Lockon, hanya saja sikapnya yang memotong perkataan Setsuna membuat suasana di ruangan utama itu menjadi tegang. Tampak ia tidak merasa bersalah dengan sikapnya yang tidak sopan. Bola mata birunya mengkilat dengan tenang, tapi ada aura tajam dan menekan yang terpancar. Sudut bibirnya terlihat melengkung ke bawah, walaupun sebagian bibirnya ditutupi oleh jari telunjuknya.

Setsuna tidak menoleh untuk melirik pria berambut hazel yang berdiri tidak jauh di belakangnya itu, pria yang tanpa segan memotong perkataannya. Tapi ia bisa merasakan tatapan yang tajam dan menusuk ditujukan kearahnya. Selama ini ia tidak pernah menerima dan merasakan tatapan yang mampu membuatnya kaku; hanya tatapan kemarahan, kebencian, dan rasa kasihan. Setsuna sama sekali tidak bergeming, ekspresinya tetap tenang dan sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan sikap Lockon.

"Lalu?" kata Setsuna tenang, sehingga membuat suasana kembali sedikit mencair.

"Hm…" Sumeragi mulai berbicara dengan canggung karena sebelumnya sempat ada suasana tegang, "setelah serangan kedua yang frontal serta memanfaatkan kelengahan lawan, saat ESF terdesak ada serangan balik yang menyelamatkan mereka. Sebuah _unit humaniod_ yang sama dengan gundam tapi berbeda dengan pasukan asing," ia menyekap perutnya.

"Gundam emas… gundam emas… gundam emas," teriak kedua Haro dipangkuan Feldt dan Christina, tampak mata mereka berkedip-kedip dan bulatan dikedua sisi mereka terbuka-tutup dengan semangat.

"Veda!" Tieria memerintahkan kembali otak buatan itu.

Veda kemudian menampilkan sebuah gambar di layar monitor dengan ukuran besar, sebuah gambar yang pudar, hanya ada sesosok siluet _unit humanoid _yang dikelilingi oleh cahaya emas.

Bola mata Setsuna membulat melihat itu, "Itu seperti _Trans-Am Burst System…_" gumamnya pelan. "Ba… bagaimana mungkin?"

* * *

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**ALL OF CHARACTER OCs IN FANFICTION OF GUNDAM 00**

**Kapal Induk Celestial Being/ Celestial Being's Mothership**

**Nama/ Name: **Ptolemaios Stardust

* * *

**Information of My OCs In Chapter II**

**Nama asli/ True name: **Leon Dylandy

**Nama kode/ Code name: **Lockon Stratos

**Posisi/ Position: **Meister (Pilot)

**Latar belakang resmi/ Official background: **Cucu dari pasangan Lyle & Feldt (Grace) Dylandy/ Grandchild's of couple Lyle & Feldt (Grace) Dylandy

* * *

**Nama asli/ True name: **Alice Dylandy

**Nama kode/ Code name: **Feldt Grace

**Posisi/ Position: **Taktik operator/ Tactical operator

**Latar belakang resmi/ Official background: **Cucu dari pasangan Lyle & Feldt (Grace) Dylandy/ Grandchild's of couple Lyle & Feldt (Grace) Dylandy

* * *

**Nama asli/ True name: **Mana Anderson

**Nama kode/ Code name: **Christina Sierra

**Posisi/ Position: **Taktik operasi/ Tactical operation station

**Latar belakang resmi/ Official background: **Cucu dari pasangan Ian Vashti & Linda Vashti dan keponakan dari Hendry Vashti/ Grandchild's of couple Ian Vashti & Linda Vashti and nephew's of Hendry Vashti

* * *

**Nama asli/ True name: **Glorya Johnston

**Nama kode/ Code name: **Sumeragi Lee Noriega

**Posisi/ Position: **Perencanaan taktik/ Tactical planing

**Latar belakang resmi/ Official background: **Keponakan dari Leesa Kujo (Sumeragi Lee Noriega)/ Nephew's of Leesa Kujo (Sumeragi Lee Noriega)

* * *

**Nama asli/ True name: **Eugene Vashti

**Nama kode/ Code name: **Lasse Aeon

**Posisi/ Position: **Juru tembak/ Gunner

**Latar belakang resmi/ Official background: **Anak dari Hendry Vashti/ Son's of Hendry Vashti

* * *

**Nama asli/ True name: **George Anderson

**Nama kode/ Code name: **Lichtendahl Tsery (Lichty)

**Posisi/ Position: **Juru mudi/ Helmsman

**Latar belakang resmi/ Official background: **Cucu dari pasangan Ian Vashti & Linda Vashti dan keponakan dari Hendry Vashti/ Grandchild's of couple Ian Vashti & Linda Vashti and nephew's of Hendry Vashti


	3. Chapter 3 - Purpose

**CHAPTER III**

"**PURPOSE"**

* * *

Di negara Timur Tengah, Azadistan, di taman istana terparkir mobil _mercedes _hitam. Tepat di pintu keluarnya berjejer manusia-manusia berjas dan berkacamata hitam. Salah seorangnya membawa kursi roda ke pintu mobil. Tidak lama kemudian seseorang turun dari mobil yang dipapah oleh salah satu _bodyguard_ menuju kursi roda. Dari balutan kain di tubuhnya, tampak ia begitu lemah dan menggigil, jemari yang menopang di lengan kursi tampak keriput, kepalanya yang ditutupi kerudung sedikit memperlihatkan bagaimana wajahnya yang keriput juga. Di dalam istana telah ada tiga orang menyambut kedatangannya, salah satunya adalah pria berambut cokelat tanah dan dengan warna mata yang sama, memakai stelan jas abu-abu, seorang lagi adalah wanita berambut cokelat terang panjang terurai hingga pinggangnya, mata beririskan abu-abu pekatnya bersinar cerah dan tersenyum merekah atas kedatangan tamu yang telah ditunggu-tunggunya. Gaun hijau terangnya membalut tubuhnya yang ramping. Yang terakhir adalah seorang wanita yang lebih tua, kedudukannya sangat penting di istana Azadistan, penasihat istana, warna rambutnya merah kecokelatan, memakai kacamata bundar yang sekali-kali tampak ia naikkan kebatang hidungnya ketika benda itu bergeser dari posisinya.

Pria berjas abu-abu mendekati tamunya dengan tersenyum senang. "Oh… Ibunda, kemana saja Ibunda selama ini? Kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," ucapnya seraya memegang tangan tamu yang ia panggil sebagai "Ibunda" itu dan mencium punggung tangannya dengan lembut.

"Maafkan ibu, Joseph, karena telah membuat kamu cemas," ucapnya, tampak ia tersenyum ramah dibalik tudungnya, jelas sekali dari nada suaranya yang pelan menandakan ia seorang wanita yang lanjut usia.

"Selamat datang, Yang Mulia Putri," ucap seorang wanita berkacamata memberikan seutas senyuman yang lembut. "Hampir setengah tahun ini anda 'menghilang' dan memberi kabar hanya sekali, berita menghilangnya Anda pun tidak kami sebarkan ke publik karena Anda telah memberi kabar bahwa Anda baik-baik saja."

"Shara Bakhtiar," katanya tersenyum, " maafkan aku, pasti merepotkan sekali."

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak merepotkan," bantah Shara lembut sembari menggeleng pelan.

Seorang wanita bersurai cokelat terang panjang cemberut mendengar itu, "sebenarnya tidak merepotkan, tapi kami sangat cemas sekali, Ibunda, Nona Shara berkali-kali menghubungi tim pencari untuk mencari, Ibunda," tambahnya sembari membungkuk dan memeluk leher ibunya dengan sayang.

"Hmm… kalau begitu Leanne, aku benar-benar merepotkan Shara," wanita berkerudung itu tertawa kecil, dan membalas pelukan Leanne yang memasang ekspresi cemberut.

"Leanne, bukan merepotkan! Tapi aku telah berjanji pada bibi untuk menjaga Yang Mulia Putri," balas Shara," ketika aku beritakan bahwa Yang Mulia Putri belum pulang, aku diceramahi oleh bibi dengan tenang dan tegas," ia tertawa kecil, dan mendesah pelan ketika ia mengingat bibinya menasihatinya dengan tegas.

"Shirin?" wanita itu bergeming, "bagaimana kabarnya? Aku harap ia baik-baik saja," tambahnya tersenyum.

"Sangat baik, Yang Mulia Putri, untuk umur yang setua itu," balas Shara tersenyum merekah.

Wanita berkerudung itu membalas dengan tersenyum juga, senang mendengar teman lamanya baik-baik saja.

"Ibunda, selama ini… Ibunda dimana? Kenapa tidak pernah menghubungi kami?" tanya Joseph lembut.

"Iya, yang lain menjadi panik dan kalang-kabut dengan seribu kecemasan, makanya kami sangat senang ketika Ibunda membari kabar bahwa akan datang ke istana dan menyambut kedatangan Ibunda," Leanne cemberut lagi, ia melepaskan pelukannya dari sang Ibu memandang wajah ibunya dengan tatapan seperti anak-anak.

"Yang lain tidak bisa datang karena sibuk dengan pekerjaan, dan kesal setengah mati karena tidak bisa datang, tapi mereka menitip salam untukmu, Ibunda," Joseph tertawa kecil dan berjenjang-jenjang.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum merekah dibalik tudungnya, merasa bersalah telah membuat anak-anak tersayangnya khawatir. "Joseph, Leanne, apa kalian berdua tidak apa-apa meninggalkan pekerjaan kalian?" katanya pelan, "karena ada sesuatu yang ingin ibu bicarakan dengan Nona Shara."

"Kalau begitu kami akan meninggalkan Ibunda dan Nona Shara untuk berbicara," ucap Joseph tersenyum sembari mencium puncak kepala ibunya.

"Ibunda jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, ya," Leanne mencium pipi sang Ibu.

"Terima kasih," wanita itu membalas ciuman dipipi Leanne dengan lembut.

Segera kedua anaknya melangkah meninggalkannya. Shara mendorong kursi rodanya menuju ruang utama istana, sebuah ruangan yang memperlihatkan gerbang istana dan membentangkan pemandangan Kota Azadistan dari jendela besarnya. Ia tersenyum tipis, rindu dengan pemandangan dari ruangan itu, lalu mendesah dengan pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan 'orang' itu, Shara?" ucapnya pelan.

Shara bergeming, kemudian menatap sendu kearah Yang Mulia-nya itu. "Dia baik-baik saja, Yang Mulia Putri, dan sangat berterima kasih sekali karena telah mengizinkannya beristirahat dikediaman Anda, hanya saja…"

"Ya?" wanita itu menangkap nada segan dari suara Shara.

"Hanya saja… 'orang' itu terlihat kurang sehat, maksud saya raut wajahnya kelihatan sendu, saya tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya dengan benar," Shara mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, "seperti dilanda kesedihan yang mendalam."

"Oh…" suara wanita itu sedikit bergetar dan parau.

"Yang Mulia Putri?" Shara menatap wanita itu kembali karena mendengar suara yang bergetar.

"Tidak… tidak apa-apa," ia tersenyum kearah Shara, "aku berharap ia berbahagia atas perdamaian yang telah diperjuangkannya, untuk kehidupannya dan 'hatinya', aku akan selalu mendoakan; selalu untuk kebahagiannya."

Shara menangkap ketulusan dalam suara wanita itu, penuh dengan kasih sayang dan kepedulian yang begitu besar. Ia menyadari bahwa yang mulia-nya itu tersenyum lembut penuh harap ketika mengucapkannya dan menunjukkan betapa pentingnya "orang" itu baginya.

"Apakah Anda mencintai 'orang' itu, Yang Mulia Putri?"

Wanita itu tersenyum seraya memalingkan wajahnya memandang ke luar jandela. "Kamu orang kedua yang bertanya mengenai hal itu, Shara," ucapnya lembut.

"_Pria _yang diizinkan Pangeran Rasyid untuk bertemu dengan Anda?"

"Iya, 'pria' itu…"

**«—»**

"Particle GN Drive?" tanya Setsuna kaget, "Tapi itu terlihat seperti Trans-Am Burst System…"

"Aku berpikir juga seperti itu," balas Tieria, "tapi wujud dari unit itu… Veda pertajam gambarnya!"

Veda mempertajam gambar itu dengan cepat hingga tiga kali, dan memfokuskan pada unit itu setelah mempertajam gambarnya. Seketika Setsuna tersontak kaget melihat gambar itu, unit yang menyelamatkan pasukan ESF.

"_Golden Gundam?"_ seluruh tubuh Setsuna bergetar. "Cahaya emas itu adalah… _sayapnya_, tiga pasang sayap dari GN Particle." Ia masih tidak percaya dengan yang ia lihat.

"Iya, dan hampir terbentang _sembilan_ _ puluh meter_ dari setiap sisi kiri dan kanannya," tambah Sumeragi, ia juga sempat tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri ketika melihat hasilnya pertama kali.

Setsuna teringat melihat gundam pertama kali ketika ia masih kecil dan berperang di Kota Kurdish, yang dikendarai oleh Ribbons Almark, gundam yang terlihat seperti malaikat dengan cahaya yang membentang dengan indah dari punggungnya, _cahaya harapan_. Setsuna sangat mengaguminya kala itu.

"Luar biasa, bukan?" suara Lockon menghentakkan Setsuna, "dan 'indah', bahkan lebih indah dari _0 Gundam_ saat masa percobaannya." Ia kembali melirik Setsuna, menatap punggung pria itu.

Semua kru menatap Lockon dengan heran dan kurang mengerti dengan kata "indah" yang diucapkannya, secara umumnya mereka mengerti dengan kata 'indah' untuk sayap gundam emas itu. Kecuali Setsuna, ia mengerti sekali dengan artinya, _sangat mengerti_. Dalam diam Setsuna hanya mengepalkan tangannya dengan lemah.

"Masalahnya adalah sayap gundam emas itu sangat fleksibel," tambah Tieria, "berbeda dengan 0 Gundam."

"Maksudnya?" Setsuna menoleh kearah Tieria.

"Dia benar-benar menggunakannya seperti 'sayap', kau mengerti 'kan, mengepak seperti _sayap_?" jawab Tieria.

Setsuna hanya mengangguk, kemudian terdiam, masih memperlihatkan gejolak emosi diwajahnya. "Lalu setelah itu apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada serangan setelahnya, tapi ESF tidak mau menarik pesukan dari Yupiter, gara-gara serangan mendadak itu," jelas Tieria.

"Gara-gara itu ESF dikagetkan dengan rentetan serangan di Bumi," ucap Lockon, terdengar kesal.

"Di Bumi?" Setsuna melirik Lockon di balik bahunya.

"Ya, setelah serangan itu, ada serangan dalam tiga titik disaat yang sama di Bumi: untuk serangan pertama terjadi di Cambberra-Autralia, Bali-ASEAN, dan Timur Tengah-Azadistan. Beberapa minggu kemudian terjadi lagi ditempat yang sama diwaktu yang berbeda, lalu rentetan penyerangan dalam tenggang waktu dua minggu atau sebulan ditempat yang berbeda," jelas Lockon.

"Azadistan juga mendapat serangan itu?" Setsuna bergeming ketika Lockon menyebutkan nama negara itu.

"Pelakunya sama dengan yang menyerang pasukan ESF di Yupiter karena menggunakan _unit humaniod_ yang sama," tambah Tieria.

"Tapi publik mengira itu perbuatan Celestial Being, karena hanya kita yang memiliki unit gundam, aku mengira publik sudah melupakan organisasi ini karena sudah lima puluh tahun tidak aktif," kata seorang pria bermata abu-abu cerah, rambut hitamnya menutupi sebelah wajahnya.

"Oi… Allelujah Haptism, mana mungkin publik lupa begitu saja, organisasi yang dahulu dengan _gamblang_ akan menghapus perang di muka bumi dan mengobok-obok dunia, serta dipandang sebagai_ pengacau _dan _fanatik perang_, setidaknya itu akan tercatat dalam sejarah dunia," balas Lockon blak-blakan dan tegas, hingga para kru memandang maklum dan pasrah dengan sikapnya yang terkadang membuat _shock_ dan terlalu tajam, Tieria mendengar dengan kesal atas perkataan Lockon, meskipun ucapannya adalah kenyataan. "Lagi pula aku tidak melihatmu ada disana sebelumnya, aku tidak menyadarinya."

Sebenarnya posisi Allelujah berseberangan dengan Lockon—dari sudut pandangnya, Allelujah tertutupi oleh tubuh Sumeragi dan disamping Lichty, bahkan disudut ruangan. Entah Lockon benar-benar tidak menyadarinya atau tidak, yang jelas nada suaranya terkesan menggoda sarkasme.

"Aku sudah disini dari awal," jawab Allelujah sendu dan terkesan muram.

"Maaf, kau terlalu suram, jadi aku tidak menyadarinya… aakkhhh…" Lockon merintih ketika Feldt dan Christina mencubit pinggangnya, ia tersontak dari posisinya yang menyandar di dinding kapal.

"Aku memang suram," Allelujah memalingkan wajahnya yang tampak lebih suram dari sebelumnya.

Melihat respon Allelujah seperti itu, Feldt dan Christina mencubit Lockon lebih keras dan merintih kesakitan. Bibir mereka berdua tersenyum, khusus untuk Feldt, ada perasaan kesal di dalam hatinya yang terpancar dari raut wajahnya.

"Ah…! Kalian ini…" Sumeragi memegang kepalanya dan menggeleng dengan pasrah.

Setsuna terdiam dengan suasana itu, tidak jelas apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, hanya menunjukkan ekspresi tenang dan tatapan seriusnya mengendor.

Allelujah menoleh kearah Setsuna yang juga menatapnya, dengan canggung ia memperkenalkan dirinya. "Maaf, kenalkan… _code name_ Allelujah Haptism, Meisters generasi keenam. _True name_ Alan Haptism. Senang Anda disini, dan mohon kerjasamanya," sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir Setsuna, dan menatap lembut kearah Allelujah, hingga membuat pria bermata abu-abu cerah itu tersipu.

Para kru sedikit bergeming kaget melihat respon Setsuna yang jauh lebih "bersahabat" dari sebalumnya. Mereka berpikiran bahwa suasana hati Setsuna agak mulai membaik, senyuman pertama dari Setsuna yang diperlihatkan pada mereka. Memberikan pengertian bahwa sikap Setsuna yang sebelumnya datar dan dingin adalah sikap kebingungan yang menuntut kejelasan atas semua hal yang terjadi.

"Jadi itulah sebabnya kalian di Bumi?" Setsuna mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sumeragi.

"Iya, menurutku serangan frontal di Yupiter merupakan pengalihan untuk menyusup ke Bumi, membuat pasukan ESF terfokus pada serangan yang dilancarkan. Dan disaat lengah itu, mereka memanfaatkannya untuk menyusup ke Bumi dengan menggunakan GN Particle," jelas Sumeragi sembari memandang monitor yang ditampilkan berbagai gambar-gambar area pertarungan.

"Kenapa harus ada pengalihan kalau mereka memiliki GN Particle yang keberadaan mereka tidak akan tertangkap oleh radar?" tanya Setsuna bingung.

"Entahlah, ini masih dugaanku saja. Sepertinya mereka tidak melakukan invansi ke Bumi, sebab mereka tidak menghancurkan pangkalan militer federasi atau pun yang terdapat di seluruh dunia, meskipun mereka sudah menyusup seperti itu." Sumeragi memandang Setsuna sembari membuka tangannya dan mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Selain itu mereka hanya melakukan serangan dibeberapa tempat di dunia, dan disetiap serangan yang terjadi, tidak mengalami kerusakan yang parah untuk ukuran _mobile suit_ yang dikerahkan dua buah unit disetiap tempatnya."

"Lockon…" panggil Setsuna hingga orang yang dipanggil pun menongak, "kau bilang serangan pertama ditiga titik di dunia, berapa jumlah serangan keseluruhannya?" terdengar nada serius dari suara Setsuna.

"Delapan kali," jawab Lockon tegas, "tepatnya Azadistan mendapat dua kali serangan, dua kali di Australia, dua kali di ASEAN, satu kali di New Zealand dan Philipina. Hingga sampai kau bangun, tidak ada serangan lagi."

Setsuna terdiam, "Gara-gara itu kau mengaktifkan kambali Celestial Being, Tieria?"

"Ha…" angguk Tieria.

"Bagaimana dengan Veda? Apa Veda tidak bisa memprediksi dimana mereka akan muncul dan menyerang lagi?" Setsuna mengernyitkan matanya memandang Tieria, seharusnya Veda bisa melakukan itu.

Rasa kekesalan menyelimuti perasaan Tieria dan berkata sedikit meninggi, "Bagaimana memprediksi sesuatu yang tujuan dan maksudnya tidak diketahui? Dan kita tidak tahu siapa musuh kita. Yang kita tahu mereka memiliki unit seperti gundam," kesal dengan ketidakmampuan Veda dan dirinya yang telah berusaha untuk mencari tahu, bukan kepada pertanyaan Setsuna, lebih kepada ia tidak bisa berbuat sesuatu.

Sumeragi tersenyum getir, "Memang sangat menyulitkan sekali, hal itu tidak bisa diprediksi, karena mereka menyerang beberapa tempat dan waktu yang acak, bahkan membuat kita berpikir kalau mereka benar-benar hilang, dan tiba-tiba muncul lagi," menggamit dagunya dan berkata dengan pelan, "seolah mencari sesuatu…"

"Mencari sesuatu?" Setsuna merespon dengan cepat.

"Mencari apa?" tanya Lockon, mulai tertarik dengan dugaan terbaru dari Sumeragi.

"Sumeragi-san, Anda bilang bahwa mereka tidak melakukan invansi ke Bumi apa karena mencari 'sesuatu' itu?" tanya Allelujah.

"_Bukan…_ Bukan begitu, ini hanya dugaanku saja dan mencoba menganalisa tindak tanduk mereka," bantah Sumeragi dengan cepat sembari menggeleng.

"Jadi?" tanya Setsuna pelan.

"Auhmm… begini," Sumeragi sedikit menongak melihat langit-langit kapal, "kalau kalian mencari sesuatu, apa yang harus kalian lakukan?" tanya Sumeragi balik dan memandang kru-nya.

"_Ah?! _Tentu saja aku akan mencari tahu dimana benda itu!" jawab Lockon dengan gamblang.

Sumeragi tersenyum puas dengan jawaban Lockon. "Benar, musuh itu menyerang dengan frontal tanpa pandang bulu. Kalau dugaanku ini benar, mereka tidak membutuhkan informasi untuk mencari "sesuatu" itu karena sudah tahu dimana mereka harus mencarinya dan melakukan pencarian secara acak, sayangnya mereka tidak menemukannya hingga melakukan pencarian ditempat-tempat yang tidak lazim untuk 'menyembunyikan' dan 'menyimpan' sesuatu."

"Karena "sesuatu" yang mereka cari berada ditengah-tengah pemukiman penduduk?" tegas Allelujah.

Sumeragi mengangguk setuju dengan Allelujah.

"Tunggu!" tekan Setsuna agak meninggi, "Ada yang aneh dengan penjelasan Anda, Sumeragi-san. Kenapa Anda mengatakan kalau mereka mengetahui keberadaan 'sesuatu' yang mereka cari kalau akhirnya mereka tidak menemukannya?"

"Hmm… mungkin perumpamaan dengan kata _menyembunyikan_ dan _menyimpan_ agak kurang cocok," Sumeragi memandang Setsuna, tampak alis pria itu berkerut dengan wajah bingung, "Bukankah mereka menyerang! Dari situ aku dapat mengetahui, sebab 'sesuatu' yang mereka cari kemungkinan dapat menyerang balik mereka?!" tambahnya dengan nada serius.

Semua kru terdiam mendengar penjelasan Sumeragi. Kalau bisa menyerang balik, berarti yang mereka cari itu memiliki sesuatu yang setara dengan _unit humanid_. Dan kalau dugaan itu benar, kemungkinan teburuknya adalah perseteruan dan kehancuran tanpa diketahui penyebabnya.

"Tapi… Sumeragi-san," Tieria angkat bicara, "tadi Anda bilang bahwa mereka tidak membutuhkan informasi untuk mencari 'sesuatu' yang ingin mereka temukan. Lalu bagaimana caranya mereka bisa menemukan apa yang mereka cari?"

"Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaanku sekarang!" jawab Sumeragi memandang Tieria, tampak ia berpikir keras dengan alis bertaut dalam.

Seketika ruangan itu hening lagi, setiap dari mereka tampak bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing mengenai masalah yang mereka hadapi.

Allelujah menongak melihat kawan-kawannya dan berkata, "Sebenarnya…" ucapnya pelan dan semua kru merespon mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Allelujah, "aku masih penasaran dengan sikap mereka yang menyusup ke Bumi, seperti kata Setsuna-san sebelumnya, bukankah mereka memiliki GN Particle yang tidak mampu ditangkap radar? Dan ini hanya _hipotesaku_ saja…" menggamit dagunya, "apakah justru mencari 'sesuatu' itu, maka mereka menyusup untuk menghindari bentrokan ketika terjadi penyerangan di luar angkasa dan mereka tidak ingin diganggu ketika mencari 'sesuatu' itu yang kini berada di Bumi?" tambahnya datar, namun terdengar begitu serius.

Semua tersontak dan terdiam mendengar hipotesa Allelujah, ekspresi mereka menunjukkan seolah menyadari sesuatu yang menyakinkan mereka.

"Oi oi oi… yang benar saja," Lockon tersenyum getir dengan cemas, "itu bukan hipotesa lagi…"

"Jadi mereka itu memang…" Setsuna tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, ia memandang monitor dengan serius, ada suatu perasaan yang tidak terjelaskan menyelimuti dirinya ketika ia memandang visual _Gundam Emas_ di monitor.

* * *

**Tobe Continued...**

* * *

**Mengenai Joseph dan Leanne adalah salah satu anak angkat Marina, OC dari Gundam 00 sendiri, nama mereka disebutkan di episode 11 untuk Leanne, dan 19 untuk Joseph di season 2.**

* * *

**ALL OF CHARACTER OCs IN FANFICTION OF GUNDAM 00**

**Nama/ Name: **Shara Bakhtiar

**Posisi/ Position: **Penasihat Kerajaan Azadistan/ Advisor of Azadistan Kingdom

**Latarbelakang resmi/ Official background: **Keponakan Shirin Bakhtiar/ Nepnew's of Shirin Bakhtiar

* * *

**Nama asli/ True name: **Alan Haptism

**Nama kode/ Code name: **Allelujah Haptism

**Posisi/ Position: **Meister (Pilot)

**Latarbelakang resmi/ Official background: **Anak dari pasangan Allelujah Haptism & Soma (Peries) Haptism/ Son's of couple Allelujah Haptism & Soma (Peries) Haptism


	4. Chapter 4 - Enemies

**CHAPTER IV**

"**ENEMIES"**

* * *

Para kru Ptolemaios Stardust masih melakukan rapat tentang unit seperti gundam yang menyerang berbagai tempat di dunia. Ruangan pertemuan itu hening, raut wajah mereka tegang dengan hasil kesimpulan yang telah didapatkan.

"Benar…" Sumeragi memecah keheningan. "Bisa dipastikan kalau mereka datang ke Bumi memang mencari 'sesuatu'," matanya menatap Allelujah dengan serius.

"Tapi… mereka mencari apa?" tanya Feldt.

Semua terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Feldt. Pertanyaan yang juga sama terlintas di pikiran mereka, rasa penasaran dan bingung terlukis disetiap wajah mereka. Yang jelas jawabannya hanya diketahui oleh pihak "musuh", mereka hanya bisa memberikan sebutan seperti itu pada unit gundam yang menghancurkan banyak kota dan membuat kekacauan di penjuru dunia, _Gundam Musuh_.

"Aaahhh…" Lockon mendesah dalam dengan kesal, "semakin dipikirkan semakin tidak jelas jawabannya," ia mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul pelan kearah dahinya, matanya memicing dan tertunduk. "Sampai akhirnya aku memikirkan saat menghadapi mereka pada serangan kedua di Azadistan," tambah Lockon dengan geram.

Semua orang menatap Lockon yang kelihatan frustasi. Setsuna memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap pria berambut hazel itu, ingin mendengar apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan, Lockon?" tanya Tieria menanggapi ucapan Lockon dengan serius, segala pemikiran harus didengar dengan baik dari setiap kru, setidaknya dapat membantu mereka yang terombang-ambing dalam _ketidakpastian_, meskipun itu masih status dugaan.

Lockon mendongakkan kepalanya memandang monitor, ia berkecak pinggang sembari menggamit dagunya, "Apakah kalian tidak merasakannya Tieria, Allelujah? Saat kita menghadang _gundam musuh_ itu di Azadistan dan menghantam mereka, bala bantuan mereka tidak berusaha menjatuhkan kita. Tapi malah pergi menuju Istana Azadistan, anehnya setelah tiba disana mereka tidak memulai serangan, namun mengubah jalur menuju padang pasir," mengalihkan pandangannya dari monitor pada teman-temannya. "Aku mengejarnya—mengira mereka akan menghancurkan sesuatu di padang pasir. Ketika aku melihat _gundam musuh_ itu terbang dibalik bukit-bukit pasir kemudian menghilang dari monitorku dan disaat yang sama tombak cahaya tiba-tiba muncul dari sana. Dan saat aku periksa… mereka menghilang, aneh 'kan?"

Tieria terhentak mendengar penjelasan Lockon, kemudian tatapannya berubah tajam, dengan kesal dan meninggi Tieria berkata, "Kenapa kau tidak melaporkan hal itu sebelumnya?"

"Maaf, aku kira itu tidak penting," ucap Lockon santai sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Tieria hampir berteriak dengan keras, _"Itu penting!"_ ia mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk kearah Lockon, "Tidak bisakah kau melaporkan semua kejadian yang terjadi di lapangan dengan _terperinci_? Setiap momen yang ada _sangat penting _dan tidak boleh tertinggal satupun!"

"Aku pikir tanpa aku laporkan pun, Veda akan mengetahuinya dan kau selalu memeriksa semua data-data yang didapatkan olehnya, terutama keadaan diarena tempur," jawab Lockon dengan cepat.

Tieria tercegat dengan pengakuan Lockon, kebingungan menyelimuti pikirannya. "Veda tidak pernah memiliki data tentang itu," ucap Tieria pelan, "kalau pun ada, kita pasti sudah membahasnya jauh-jauh hari."

"Kenapa bisa begitu, Tieria?" tanya Setsuna, melirik pria bermata ungu itu dan menangkap kebingungan yang terpancar dari matanya yang bening.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu," jawab Tieria tertunduk melihat lantai kapal, "Veda apa kau memiliki data tentang peristiwa yang dikatakan Lockon?" mendongak dan melihat kearah monitor.

Veda dengan cepat merespon pertanyaan Tieria, mengganti _slide_ dengan panel kotak yang bertuliskan _negatif_ di dalamnya dan berkedip-kedip. Seluruh kru tidak percaya dengan jawaban Veda. Kenapa otak raksasa itu tidak memiliki data yang di katakan Lockon? Dia seharusnya mengetahui seluruh data-data dan informasi-informasi rahasia maupun umum yang terjadi di dunia, bahkan untuk kejadian yang benar-benar menyita perhatian mereka, tentang unit-unit yang bisa dikatakan mengancam kedamaian dunia.

Tieria menatap Lockon dengan tatapan menuduh bahwa Lockon berbohong dengan laporannya.

"Jangan lancang!" Lockon membalas tatapan Tieria dengan suara malas, ia bersedekap tanda tidak terima dengan kecurigaan Tieria. "Kau bilang semua laporan dilapangan harus terperinci, dan aku sudah mengatakan tentang semua yang aku lihat, meskipun aku terlambat mengatakannya. Kau pikir aku akan terus 'bercanda' dengan segala hal bahkan untuk sesuatu yang sangat serius, _seperti _adanya sebuah acaman yang akan mengusik kedamaian dunia," membuka lebar lengannya.

"_Tentu tidak!_ Aku tidak menolerir 'kebercandaanmu' dalam keadaan apapun," jawab Tieria datar dan tajam, "dan pastinya itu adalah sebuah 'kebohongan', tentunya!"

"Aku tidak berbohong, _Tieria_! Itu _bukan gayaku_ dan _bercanda_ adalah karakterku, serta_ tolong_ jangan mengutip kebercandaanku adalah kebohongan! Arti sebenarnya adalah kurang keseriusan dan santai," balas Lockon

"Tentu saja… terlalu santai hingga melupakan hal-hal yang penting," Allelujah nimbrung dangan cepat, ia melirik Lockon dengan datar dan tenang disela-sela helaian rambut hitamnya.

"Oh… terima kasih telah memperjelasnya, Allelujah," ucap Tieria puas dengan perkataan pria bermata abu-abu cerah itu. Yang membuat Tieria kagum karena ucapannya yang "tembak langsung", tapi sama sekali tidak ada nada sarkasme dalam perkataannya.

Lockon memutar bola matanya, "Bagus sekali, Allelujah," ejeknya.

Kru yang lain hanya bisa mendengar dan tersenyum maklum dengan percakapan singkat itu.

Setsuna tersenyum berdengus dan menatap Lockon dengan tenang, "Kenapa hal yang kau saksikan itu tidak ada dalam data Veda, Lockon?"

"Kau salah tanya, Setsuna, tanyakan pastinya pada Tieria," salah satu tangan Lockon yang bersedekap menunjuk kearah Tieria, "dia yang paling 'akrab' dengan komputer itu."

Setsuna menatap Lockon dengan datar, tidak ada tatapan penuh pertanyaan dan menuntut jawaban, ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya sembari menggamit dagunya. "Aku rasa Tieria sudah menjawab pertanyaan itu tadi, jadi aku pikir kau tahu jawabannya…"

"Aku tidak pernah 'kencan' dengan Veda…" putus Lockon sarkasis, hampir membuat setengah kru tertawa dengan _istilah_ Lockon mengenai koneksi Tieria dengan Veda, dan mereka menahannya mati-matian—tidak mau memperlihatkan ledakkan emosi mereka. Dan pria bermata dan berambut ungu itu sekarang menatap Lockon dengan geram serta menahan amarahnya yang telah disulut Lockon dengan mudahnya, ingin ia meletakkan jari-jarinya dileher Lockon dan mencekiknya hingga membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas.

Kembali mata berwarna jingga kemerahan itu melirik Lockon, "Hmm… begitu ya," Setsuna sama sekali tidak terusik dengan istilah yang dipakai Lockon. "Apakah mereka memiliki teknologi yang lebih tinggi sehingga dapat mengelabuhi Veda?" ucapnya serius.

"Aku rasa…" Allelujah angkat bicara dengan suara stabil, mengingat ia sedikit terpancing dengan tingkah Lockon, "bagaimana cara menjelaskannya dengan baik, dan memulainya dari mana, ya," menggaruk belakang telinganya dengan jari telunjuk sembari memandang lantai kapal. "Aku merasa kita telah meninggalkan sebuah 'poin' yang penting dan perlu dibahas lagi, selain dari laporan Lockon yang _terlambat_."

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Allelujah?" tanya Lockon dengan datar, ia bergeming ketika Allelujah mengucapkan kata terlambat dengan tekanan dan seolah mengerasinya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk begitu, Lockon, mengingat aku juga melakukan hal yang sama," pengakuan Allelujah mendapat tatapan bingung dari semua kru, "aku meminta data dari Veda mengenai laporan komando tertinggi ESF yang diserang di Yupiter, dalam laporan itu ia mengatakan bahwa armada asing itu _tertangkap_ oleh radar sebelum melakukan penyerangan. Apa tidak aneh, mereka mengetahui ada 'sesuatu' yang mendekati mereka, namun tiba-tiba mendapat serangan sebelum memastikannya, mereka tidak menyebutkannya dengan detail di laporan. Tapi detail tentang menghilangnya armada itu membuatku tertarik dan berpikir keras."

"Aku sudah membaca laporan itu," ucap Lockon dan Sumeragi serempak menciptakan keheningan diruangan itu sesaat.

Tieria menatap ketiga orang itu dengan datar, serat dengan tuntutan yang harus dipatuhi. Sepertinya ia harus menegaskan ke semua kru yang dipilih dan direkutnya untuk membagi segala pemikiran mereka dalam menghadapi masalah ini dan yang sangat menguras otak. Terutama hasil pemikiran dan analisis mereka, "Aku juga sudah membaca laporannya, _tolong katakan!_ Apa pendapat kalian mengenai itu?"

"Mereka memiliki GN Drive yang menghasilkan GN Particle yang berbeda dengan gundam Meisters," ucap Sumeragi menatap Tieria serius.

Hasilnya diluar dugaan Tieria dan terdiam dengan analisis Sumeragi.

"_Sial…_" Lockon mengumpat dengan geram, mengigit kuku ibu jarinya, "aku ingin mendapatkan hasil pemeriksaan GN Perticle merah mereka yang berbeda dengan punya_ mobile suit _ESF dari tim teknisi, kalau begini tidak akan cukup dengan hanya memikirkan teknik kamuflase. Bagaimana bisa mereka menghilang dengan sekejap, dan muncul lagi dengan tiba-tiba?"

Setsuna mengerti situasi yang terjadi dari penjelasan yang ada. "Apa isi laporan itu sebenarnya?"

"Serangan itu dilaporkan terjadi dengan frontal dan brutal, tidak ada peringatan awalnya, sampai satuan ESF mendapatkan pastinya bahwa mereka diserang tepat digaris pertahanan mereka sendiri," jawab Allelujah, ia menatap Setsuna dengan serius, "pertanyaannya, kenapa _gundam musuh_ itu bisa tertangkap di radar beberapa saat sebelum serangan diluncurkan? Kemudian menghilang dan muncul kembali dengan cara yang sama."

"Tapi diawal Sumeragi-san mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak tertangkap oleh radar," tegas Setsuna.

"Memang benar…" jawab Sumeragi, dengan segera Setsuna mengalihkan pandangannya dari Allelujah kepada wanita berambut merah tua itu. "Rincian dari semua laporan itu adalah disaat serangan kejutan pertama. ESF benar-benar tidak menangkap pergerakan diradar mereka dengan misi utama untuk patroli di Yupiter, jadi… ketika serangan kejutan itu datang, mereka benar-benar dikagetkan ketika peringatan diradar memberitahu mereka dan tidak menyempatkan diri untuk memastikan akan 'sesuatu' yang mendekat. Komando tertinggi ESF berpendapat kalau _gundam musuh_ itu sudah ada didekat pertahanan mereka sebelum mereka muncul diradar. Setengah dari pasukan ESF dan bala bantuannya disapu habis, kemudian titik-titik diradar menunjukkan posisi setiap _gundam musuh_ yang telah menghilang dengan serempak," Sumeragi mendesah dengan dalam, alisnya bertaut dalam dengan ekspresi yang tampak berpikir keras.

"Bahkan wujud mereka tidak tertangkap di monitor setelah serangan, kalau mereka benar-benar menggunakan GN Drive seharusnya _gundam musuh_ itu tampak di monitor," tambah Lockon, "serangan kedua juga begitu…"

"Iya tentu saja, tapi ada jeda antara serangan pertama dengan serangan kedua ketika bala bantuan ESF yang kedua datang, lalu _gundam musuh_ itu muncul kembali, menghancurkan satuan federasi dan menghilang lagi seperti asap," kata Allelujah.

"Perkiraanku adalah kemungkinan keberadaan mereka tidak jauh dari satuan federasi dan _tidak terlihat_," tambah Sumeragi.

"Aku mengerti sekarang," ucap Setsuna, "jadi… yang menjadi pikiran kalian adalah mereka bisa mengatur keberadaan mereka tanpa _dideteksi_ dan _berkamuflase_?!" Setsuna menatap tajam kearah Sumeragi, Lockon, dan Allelujah. "Itulah kenapa kalian mengatakan kalau GN Drive mereka menghasilkan GN Particle yang _berbeda_ dengan gundam _kita_, berdasarkan pemeriksaan tim teknisi tentang 'perbedaan' mencolok diantara keduanya."

"GN Particle yang dimiliki Celestial Being adalah yang _dapat_ merusak radar, saluran komunikasi dan elektronik, tapi tetap dapat terlihat di monitor. Walaupun gundam kita memiliki sistem kamuflase eksternal, itu _hanya_ digunakan untuk bersembunyi, _tidak_ _pernah _dipakai untuk pertarungan," jelas Tieria.

Feldt mengernyitkan matanya, "Tapi bagaimana dengan _Gundam Emas_ itu? Dia muncul dengan GN Drive yang menghasilkan partikel dengan skala besar seperti sayap, ukuran yang besar untuk menghasilkan dorongan besar hingga melesat dengan cepat."

"Masalahnya adalah Gundam Emas itu_ tidak_ meninggalkan partikel-nya diarea lokasi, tidak tahu kenapa bisa begitu," kata Lockon, rahangnya mengeras ketika mengatakannya. "Tapi dalam laporan itu, alat komunikasi mereka _terganggu_ ketika Gundam Emas itu datang."

Sumeragi dan Allelujah terdiam dengan raut wajah serius, tahu akan dugaan Lockon selanjutnya karena mereka juga berpikiran seperti itu.

"Tapi…" Allelujah berbicara pelan, "partikel _gundam musuh_ itu tidak merusak radar dan komunikasi ketika mereka _menampakkan_ diri mereka saat menyerang, sehingga _pesan_ dari Komando ESF _dapat_ dikirim ke Bumi dan mengirimkan bala bantuan ke Yupiter."

"Eh… kau juga berpikiran seperti itu, Allelujah?" kata Lockon tersenyum kagum kepada pria bermata abu-abu cerah itu.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tieria sedikit meninggi, "maksudmu GN Particle mereka _bisa_ merusak radar dan dapat juga digunakan untuk _tidak_ merusak komunikasi dan radar?! Sebenarnya siapa mereka?! Itu _bukan_ GN Particle lagi, meskipun secara objektifnya mereka sama."

"Menghadapi 'musuh' yang _tidak_ diketahui seperti ini sangatlah mengerikan dari pada musuh yang _telah_ kita ketahui." Sumeragi mengepal tangannya, "tidak ada cara lain untuk mengetahui siapa 'mereka' selain dari data-data yang sedikit itu," ia menatap monitor dan berbicara dengan nada suara yang tenang, "meskipun kita pikirkan lebih lanjut, yang ada hanya menimbulkan pertanyaan baru yang pada akhirnya membingungkan kita. Itu sangat menyulitkan kita untuk mengambil keputusan dalam bertindak."

Setsuna hanya tersenyum tipis, "Aku rasa… itu sudah cukup hebat karena kalian bisa mengetahui mereka hanya dengan beberapa tindakan yang mereka lakukan," raut wajahnya berubah serius, "yang pastinya mereka telah meneror pendunduk, walaupun mereka bertujuan untuk mencari 'sesuatu'. Itu tidak bisa ditolerir dan harus dihentikan!"

Lockon tersenyum berdengus, "Apakah kau akan mengendarai Gundam-mu sekali lagi, Setsuna?"

"Untuk kejadian seperti ini! Tentu saja!" tegas Setsuna, ia membalikan badannya dan menatap Lockon.

Lockon sedikit bergeser dari posisinya—menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding kapal, bersedekap dengan mantap sembari membalas pandangan Setsuna. "Ya… tentu saja," ucapnya pelan terkesan tidak yakin, ia menengadah melihat langit-langit kapal dan kembali melihat Setsuna. Bola mata birunya mengkilat tajam, "Mari kita bicara tentang _suatu hal_, Setsuna!"

Semua kru menatap Lockon dalam diam. Lockon memberikan aura yang kurang nyaman dalam suaranya yang serius, tenang, dan menekan.

"Mengenai apa itu?" tanya Setsuna, bola mata jingga kemerahannya berkilat lembut.

"Mengenai Putri Marina," jawab Lockon tegas.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5 - Care & Reason

**CHAPTER V**

"**CARE & REASON"**

* * *

Bola mata jingga kemerahan itu sedikit membulat, kaget dengan perkataan Lockon. Meskipun sekilas ia terlihat tenang, mata biru Lockon yang mengkilat dangan tajam menangkap "kegemingan" Setsuna—ingin ia memancing emosi itu lebih lanjut.

"Marina Ismail…" ucap Setsuna pelan, nada suaranya sangat tenang dan datar, terlalu tenang hingga terasa "mengerikan" bagi Lockon dan para kru yang berada di sana.

Kengerian itu bisa mereka tangkap dari kilatan bola matanya yang lembut, sama sekali tidak menggambarkan suasana hatinya yang sebenarnya—sebuah kegetiran yang ia tahan di dalam dasar hatinya.

"Ya… apa itu menganggumu?" tanya Lockon sembari mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

Ekspresi Tieria menegang dan berkata dengan pelan, "Lockon… tunggu…"

"Tidak!" tegas Setsuna.

Sebuah senyuman getir tersungging di sudut bibir Lockon, "Kamu tahu, Setsuna, ada sebuah serangan dari _gundam musuh_ yang tidak keluar dari berita dunia," ia menegakkan badannya yang menyandar dari dinding kapal sembari membawa tangannya ke saku jins. "Di negara Azadistan, serangan yang terjadi _sehari_ setelah kau datang ke Bumi."

"Tunggu… tunggu, kronologinya belum jelas, tidak bisakah… tidak bisakah kita membahasnya kalau sudah ada kepastiannya?" kata Tieria gugup, tidak yakin dengan tindakan Lockon.

"Kita tidak _membahasnya_, tapi _memberitahunya_, segala hal yang kita ketahui sudah kita beri tahu, kecuali yang _satu ini_," ucap Lockon cepat.

"Tapi…"

"Bagaimana kalau kau langsung saja, _Lockon!_" perintah Setsuna, ia benar-benar tidak mempedulikan tanggapan Tieria.

"Serangan itu terjadi di pinggir Kota Azadiatan, di kediaman Putri Marina, ya tentu, kau pasti tahu _tempatnya_," ucap Lockon, sekilas menatap lantai kapal dan mendongak kembali menatap Setsuna, ia ingin memastikan respon pria bermata jingga kemerahan itu, ada hentakan kaget yang ia tangkap dari reaksi Setsuna. "Tempat dimana kau terakhir kali bertemu Putri Marina."

Kilatan bola mata Setsuna bergetar, ada sebuah desakan menyakitkan yang tiba-tiba muncul di rongga dadanya,_ menyesakkan_, sekelebat ingatannya menunjukkan bayangan ketika Lockon mengatakan tentang Putri Marina. "Kau bilang ia menghilang selama setengah tahun ini, apa aku bisa mendapatkan _sisa_ dari informasi yang tidak kau _beri tahu_ kepadaku tiga hari yang lalu!?" Setsuna mengepalkan kedua tangan di sisi tubuhnya, ada nada kekesalan dalam suaranya. Kekesalan yang ditunjukkan Setsuna lebih pada informasi yang menggantung—pria itu menyadari kalau informasinya tidak lengkap—kekesalannya memuncak ketika tatapannya menajam kearah Lockon. "Aku dengar… Tieria bilang semua harus terperinci. Bolehkah aku mendapatkannya sekarang?" ucapnya setenang mungkin—mengendalikan rasa kesalnya.

Lockon mengangkat sudut bibirnya sembari berdengus, "Kebetulan aku ada di Azadistan saat penyerangan itu," tatapannya mulai mengendor seiring dengan suaranya yang mulai tenang, "dan melihat _Double-0-Qanta_ mendarat di pinggir kota, karena rasa penasaran membuatku pergi untuk melihatnya… menakjubkan sekali… _gundam itu_."

Setsuna hanya memandang dalam diam dan fokus mendengarkan setiap perkataan Lockon. Para kru juga mendengarkan Lockon dengan diam, perasaan mereka lebih tegang dan sedikit gugup karena pria bermata biru cerah itu akan memulai ceritanya mengenai Putri Marina yang sesungguhnya. Tapi perasaan tegang itu lebih didosminasi oleh Tieria, meskipun ia sadar cepat atau lambat Setsuna akan mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Sehari setelah itu, aku kembali lagi yang bertujuan untuk melihat _Gundam Double-0-Qanta_, namun tidak jauh dari kediaman Putri Marina, aku melihat _gundam musuh_ sedang menyerang sebuah mobil mercedes hitam dengan plat nomor yang hanya dinaiki oleh Putri Marina…" ucap Lockon tenang, meskipun perasaannya merasa berbeda dengan adanya sesuatu yang tertahan dirongga dadanya—menuntut untuk diucapkan.

"_Ni-san_ apa kau yakin soal ini? Setsuna-san bisa…" kata Feldt gemetar sembari memandang ke arah kakaknya.

"Tentu saja, ia harus tahu hal yang sebenarnya mengenai Putri Marina Ismail," tegas Lockon.

"Lockon…" ucap Tieria pelan.

Lockon mengernyitkan matanya dengan kesal, "Aku tidak tahu banyak mengenai dirimu, Setsuna, tapi _kau_ sama sekali tidak menanyakan tentang Putri Marina, _dimana_ dan _bagaimana_ keadaannya sekarang? Kau bahkan tidak mau menyinggung soal itu, bukankah _ia_ adalah orang yang ingin kau temui setelah sekian lama?" ia meninggikan suaranya seraya menatap Setsuna.

Setsuna terhentak dan wajahnya menegang mendengar perkataan Lockon—kaget—rasa sesak yang menyelubungi rongga dadanya dari awal semakin menekan tulang rusuknya. _Tidak, kau salah! Aku tidak seperti yang kau katakan!_ Sebuah keinginan yang terlintas dipikirannya berusaha untuk ia ucapkan dan membantah tuduhan Lockon.

"Dalam penyerangan itu…" Lockon merendahkan nada suaranya yang tinggi, memalingkan wajahnya, "mobil Putri Marina terus ditembaki oleh _gundam musuh_ yang melaju menjauh dari kediamannya, dan ketika mobilnya menjauh dari kota menuju padang pasir…"

"Hen… hentikan…" guman Setsuna dengan suara bergetar.

"Gundam musuh itu melepaskan sebuah tembakan raksasa…" Lockon memejamkan matanya perih.

Mendengar itu, pikiran Setsuna mengarah kepada pikiran buruk yang berusaha ia hindari semenjak Marina tidak ia temui di kediamannya. Ia tidak mau mempercayai nalurinya mengenai hal itu, ia bahkan mengabaikannya karena tidak ada berita pastinya. Berita resminya dari penasihat kerajaan, bisa saja ia bertanya tentang hal itu. Tapi ia menolak untuk bertanya dan mengetahuinya: sekujur tubuhnya, hatinya, seluruh jiwa raganya—_menolak_—mendengarkan jawabannya. Sekarang, pikiran itu berubah menjadi lebih buruk setelah mendengar cerita Lockon. Ia tertunduk, hingga rambut hitamnya menutupi bola mata yang bening sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat dan bergetar. Setsuna belum mendengar cerita Lockon sampai selesai, tapi ia telah memikirkan hal terburuk dari akhir cerita Lockon. Jauh di relung hatinya: ia tidak ingin mengetahuinya, tidak ingin mendengarnya, tidak ingin memikirkannya, dan tidak mau menerimanya. _Hentikan!_ Sebuah teriakan hatinya yang memilukan.

Lockon membuka matanya dan memandangi Setsuna yang tertunduk, "Tembakan itu diarahkan ke mobil Putri Marina dan…"

"_Hentikan!"_ sebuah teriakan keras mengisi ruang utama itu.

Teriakan yang menghentakan para kru, seketika semburat cemas dan rasa segan menyelimuti mereka sehingga suasana menjadi tegang. Lockon sedikit tersontak, tapi tidak mempengaruhi perasaannya dan tetap terpaku menatap tenang. Suara pria itu menggema, ada kesan memohon di dalamnya. Dengan gemetar tangannya meremas kain yang melilit di kepalanya, sehingga sebagian lilitannya mengendor dan jatuh ke bahunya, sebagian lagi masih teremas dengan erat di sisi kepalanya. Mata biru Lockon menangkap sebuah senyuman yang tersungging dan dipaksakan dari pria itu, tampak ia memalingkan kepalanya ke arah lekukan lengan yang menyentuh kepalanya.

"Tolong… hentikan!" ucapnya bergetar dan lemah, suaranya teredam oleh kain di sisi pipinya, "Jangan katakan lagi…" ia merenggangkan remasan pada kain di sisi kepalanya dan dengan perlahan menjauhkan tangannya, "jangan katakan lagi!" Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya—di balik rambut yang menyapu hingga bawah matanya, terlihat tatapan sendu dan alis bertaut dalam.

Pria itu tersenyum, senyum yang mengandung derita yang mendalam—kedua tangannya mengepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Setsuna…" ucap Tieria pelan.

"Aku… aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun darimu, Lockon," kata Setsuna parau.

Lockon bergeming dengan sedikit kesal, "Apakah sebegitu _tidak_ _inginnya_ kau mengetahuinya? Sebegitu _tidak_ mempedulikannya?"

Setsuna hanya menunduk sembari memicingkan matanya perih—berusaha manahan gejolak emosinya, sehingga kerutan kekesalan tampak diantara alis Lockon, ekspresi yang serat dengan kekecewaan yang mendalam.

"Kenapa?" teriak Lockon, kemudian menggeram pelan. "Apa kau tidak mau menerima _kenyataannya_… kenyataan bahwa Putri Marina sudah _meninggal_, ternyata kau pria bodoh yang lemah…" senyum Lockon dengan getir.

_Tidak!_ Seketika Setsuna terhentak kaget mendengar perkataan pria bermata biru itu, yang sekarang bola matanya dibakar oleh api kekecewaan.

"Lockon…" ucap Sumeragi setengah berteriak, "bicaramu sudah keterlaluan, minta maaf kepada, Setsuna!"

"Minta maaf? Eh…" Lockon berdengus mengejek, "jangan bercanda… ia tidak sekuat yang aku kira, hanya pria pengecut yang tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya dan tidak mau menerima kenyataan…"

"_Ne-san_, cukup!" tangkas Feldt, dari awal ia bersabar dengan tindakan kakaknya yang memprovokasi Setsuna.

Setsuna hanya terdiam menanggapi Lockon, menatap pria itu dengan sendu. Tidak ada air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya, yang ada hanya sorot mata yang menyiratkan kesedihan dan bola matanya dilumuri cairan bening hingga sedikit mengaburi pandangannya. Jauh dilubuk hatinya, ia ingin membantah perkataan Lockon, tapi ia tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak bisa melakukannya? Apakah itu tandanya bahwa ia menerima perkataan Lockon terhadap dirinya? Sebenarnya Setsuna menyadari kalau ia takut untuk kehilangan—di lubuk hatinya—karena setelah sekian lama ia hanya mengerti semua hal dari sudut pandangnya yang selama ini telah menjadi pertanyaannya, berusaha menemukan _jawaban_. Dan ketika jawaban itu ia ditemukan, keyakinan lamanya_ terkikis_ oleh pembuktian yang nyata di depan matanya, dan hal itu menjadi sangat penting baginya, _keyakinan baru_, bersama dengan orang yang mengerti dirinya sepenuhnya dan tidak menyalahkannya. _Sebuah tempat ia pulang._

Senyum kegetiran kembali menghiasi wajah Lockon, "Ohh… atau kau merasa kecewa kalau Putri Marina yang sudah menjadi wanita lanjut usia…"

Ucapan mengejek dari Lockon terpotong ketika sebuah pukulan mendarat di salah satu pipinya dan tubuhnya terpelanting ke lantai kapal. Para kru langsung tersontak kaget dan bola mata mereka membelalak atas kejadian itu. Setsuna baru saja _memukul_ Lockon.

"_Tidak ada hubungannya!_" teriak Setsuna penuh amarah, kembali suasana ruang utama itu diselimuti ketegangan, "Hal itu tidak ada hubungannya! Aku diam karena mungkin perkataanmu benar mengenai diriku…" menghela nafas dengan pelan dan berat. "Kau pikir apa _alasanku_ meninggalkan bumi dan berusaha menghentikan perang… karena aku ingin mengerti tentang perdamaian yang dapat tercipta dari perasaan saling mengerti satu sama lain dan mempercayainya…"

"Setsuna-san…" kata Feldt gemetar, karena reaksi Setsuna.

"Itu yang _ia_ katakan padaku… Marina Ismail… mengatakan padaku yang _hanya_ mengetahui bagaimana caranya untuk bertarung. Ia berusaha menjelaskannya tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya mengerti dari sudut pandangku bahwa semua hal disaat itu dapat dicapai dengan cara bertempur, tidak dengan sudut pandangnya… _caranya_," Setsuna menatap lantai kapal dengan tatapan sedih, suaranya parau, bergetar. "Dan setelah sekian lama aku meninggalkan bumi, akhirnya aku mengerti…"

Semua kru terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Setsuna, hanya Lockon yang masih terduduk dilantai, tampak tangan kirinya menompang berat badannya.

Setsuna berusaha menenangkan diri dan mengatur nada suaranya agar tidak bergetar. Ia tidak pernah merasakan amarah yang memuncak itu sebelumnya dan juga perasaan tersinggung. "Pergi memenuhi janjiku padanya, mengatakan bahwa semua yang ia katakan adalah benar…" rahang Setsuna mengeras seiring dengan bunyi gemeretak giginya yang beradu. "Menurutmu, bagaimana rasanya setelah menemui orang yang sekian lama tidak ditemui dan kemudian tiba-tiba ia dikabari menghilang atau... meninggal…" Setsuna berat sekali mengucapkan kata terakhir itu, tampak sebuah senyum dipaksakan menghiasi wajahnya yang mewakili kesedihan yang mendalam.

Lockon berdiri, mengusap bibirnya yang robek karena pukulan dari Setsuna dengan punggung tangannya. Ada seutas senyuman tersungging disudut bibirnya, _ia tersenyum_, senyuman kemenangan karena akhirnya Setsuna mengatakan apa yang ingin ia dengar. Ia tertawa pelan dibalik tangannya, tingkahnya membuat para kru lain memandang bingung dan heran termasuk Setsuna yang sempat kaget. Bola mata birunya yang sejernih langit tanpa awan, menatap dengan tajam.

"Apakah mengatakannya dengan lantang telah membuat perasaanmu sedikit lega, Setsuna-F-Seiei?" katanya tersenyum renyah, walaupun wajahnya masih menyiratkan kekesalan karena mendapat pukulan telak dari Setsuna, pipinya terasa nyeri dan berdenyut-denyut berharap pukulan itu tidak akan meninggalkan lembam.

"Kenapa?" Setsuna tidak mengerti dengan perbuatan Lockon, tidak percaya bahwa dirinya telah _dipancing _dengan begitu mudah.

Lockon tidak menjawabnya langsung, ia hanya berdengus remeh sembari tetap mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah dengan ibu jarinya. Menurut kru yang lain, Lockon sepertinya tidak berminat untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Setsuna, karena di sudut bibirnya mengulas garis senyuman yang penuh arti—senyuman yang menyiratkan bahwa ia ingin Setsuna memasuki "permainannya".

"Buat aku bicara, Setsuna-F-Seiei!" ucapnya menantang.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Note mengenai perkenalan OCs di chapter 2, yang menjadi pasangan Feldt, neneknya Leon dan Alice, adalah Lyle bukan Niel...maaf atas kesalahan fatal ini... m(_ _)m, sudah saya perbaiki...**

* * *

**Ami:** mungkin chapter ini akan banyak menimbulkan pertanyaan dikalangan pembaca seputar topik yang dibicarakan oleh para kru kita...:D, aku sendiri berusaha untuk tidak memperpanjang misterinya, hanya menunjukkan apa yang dihadapi oleh mereka...:)

**Ama:** mesterinya ngeborong...T_T, isi chapternya tidak pernah lebih dari 3000 kata, semuanya kurang dari 2000 kata... _dasar pelit..._ (T3T)P, cliffhanger melulu...

**Ami:** hammm...:D, entahlah... aku suka membuat pembaca penasaran...8D, dan aku sangat berterimakasih atas kesabaran para pembaca dan reviewer untuk meluangkan waktunya yang berharga membaca dan berkomentar fic ini... sekali lagi terimakasih banyak...sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya...:)


	6. Chapter 6 - Battle Field (Part 1)

**CHAPTER VI**

"**BATTLE FIELD"**

**( PART 1 )**

* * *

Didasar Laut Kaspia, di lepas pantai Timur Tengah, Kapal Ptolemaios Stardust bersiap meluncurkan para Gundam Meister ke permukaan karena beberapa saat yang lalu mereka mendapat informasi bahwa _gundam musuh_ sekarang menuju Negara Azadistan.

Di salah satu ruangan pribadi di Kapal Ptolemaios Stardust, setiap ruangan yang dimiliki semua kru di kapal itu—Setsuna mengganti pakaian dengan pakaian pilotnya sambil berpikir bahwa ia tidak percaya harus menaiki gundam dan bertarung lagi, mau tidak mau ia harus bertarung—tapi dirinya tidak seperti dulu, ia sudah berubah. Namun, bagi Setsuna semuanya sangat mendadak dan sempat membingungkannya, terutama salah satu Gundam Meister yang menjadi mitranya dalam misi, Leon Dylandy, membuat Setsuna kembali terngiang peristiwa beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Buat aku bicara, _Setsuna-F-Seiei_!" kata Lockon menantang.

Setsuna kaget dengan pernyataan Lockon, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Lockon berkata seperti itu dan memancing amarahnya. Para kru memandangi Lockon dengan perasaan yang sama dengan Setsuna, mereka merasa bahwa Lockon terlalu ikut campur dengan perasaan Setsuna dan terlalu lancang dengan perkataan yang dilontarkannya.

"Huh…" Lockon berdengus kesal, "kau boleh kaget melihat wajahku, tapi jangan berharap aku akan bersikap seperti halnya kakek bersikap padamu, asal tahu saja,_ Setsuna-F-Seiei_, kau berhutang pukulan dariku," tambahnya datar dan menatap tajam.

"_Ni-san…_" tekan Feldt tegas, tidak suka dengan perkataan kakaknya pada Setsuna.

"Jangan harap aku akan meminta maaf padamu!" ucap Lockon menekan.

Setsuna bergeming dengan kesal, ia mengeraskan rahangnya. "Tidak akan aku maafkan! Walaupun kau memintanya, aku merasa tidak berhutang apapun padamu dan kau pantas mendapatkannya. Kau benar, kau tidak tahu tentang diriku, apakah karena tidak tahu kau pantas berkata lancang mengenai perasaanku?"

Lockon tersenyum remeh, "Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau rasakan! Aku _hanya_ ingin kau lebih peduli terhadap suatu hal yang kau anggap penting, dan jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau tidak peduli…" ia menjajalkan kepalan tangannya di kedua sisi tubuhnya dan menatap datar ke arah Setsuna. "Meskipun _hatimu _peduli pun, bagiku kau bertingkah seperti _pengecut _yang tidak melihat kenyataan… _sombong_ dengan ketegaranmu, atau kau terlalu _terbiasa_ dengan ketegaran hingga terlihat seperti _tameng_ yang hanya bisa melindungi, terluka dan kemudian hancur berkeping-keping. Atau…" menunjuk Setsuna angkuh dengan dagunya, "apakah tanganmu hanya bisa _menghancurkan_ dan tidak bisa _merengkuh_ dengan hangat!?"

Tieria dan Feldt serempak menegur Lockon dengan meninggi, mereka berdua benar-benar diambang batas kesabaran. Ucapan pria itu akan benar-benar melukai Setsuna lebih dalam lagi—Lockon memang suka menggoda tapi sekarang sikapnya sangat sinis, sikap yang tidak pantas ditunjukkan pada seniornya, Setsuna, sebagai sesama Gundam Meister.

Setsuna menunduk sembari memejamkan matanya—menenangkan gejolak emosinya, meresapi perkataan Lockon. Sehingga membuatnya berpikir bahwa ia besikap acuh tidak acuh terhadap perasaannya sendiri, atau mungkin ia tidak tahu harus menghadapinya seperti apa? Tapi di lubuk hatinya ia tidak bisa menerima atas kematian Marina,_ benar_, hatinya sakit. Padahal sedikit ia "mencicipi" kedamaian yang telah dicapainya, khususnya ketenangan dan kedamaian di dalam hatinya. Ia kesal tidak mengetahui apapun, kesal tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, kesal semuanya serba tiba-tiba dan membingungkan, dan paling kesal dianggap tidak peduli terhadap sesuatu yang dianggapnya paling penting.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya tidak penting! Kalau tidak… hatiku tidak akan sesakit ini…" guman Setsuna, matanya membuka sedikit, menutupnya kembali dan melangkah mendekati pintu sembari membuka matanya yang serat dengan kesedihan.

Bola mata Setsuna sedikit terhentak ketika pintu otomatis bergeser, melihat sosok seorang gadis bediri di depan kamarnya: berambut merah muda yang dijalin dan disampirkan kebahunya, bola mata berwarna _aquamarine_-nya menatap Setsuna dengan sendu, penuh dengan penyesalan.

"Feldt Grace?" kata Setsuna pelan.

"_Ano…_ aku benar-benar minta maaf soal kakakku, tidak biasanya kakak bersikap sinis pada orang lain, kecuali mengenai sesuatu yang benar-benar mengganggunya," kata Feldt tersenyum menyesal atas perbuatan kakaknya.

"Aku memang marah padanya dan ada kata-katanya yang tidak bisa aku maafkan," ucap Setsuna datar.

"Maafkan aku…" Feldt tertunduk pelan.

Setsuna mendengar permintaan maaf dari Feldt yang tulus—mengerti kalau sang adik benar-benar meminta maaf atas perbuatan kakaknya. "Tidak…" Setsuna memejamkan matanya, "aku yang minta maaf…" kembali ia membuka matanya, "karena telah memukulnya."

Bola mata merah kejinggan itu berkilat lembut, meskipun terlihat sendu dan datar, tapi bagi Feldt mata pria itu menatap lurus dengan tajam dan tegas. Seolah tidak dapat ditembus dan memasuki dunianya, sangat kuat seperti mata biru kakaknya. Bola mata yang seperti warna fajar ketika cahaya lampu berpendar menyinarinya, menampilkan sosoknya yang kuat, tapi ia tidak menyangka kakaknya dapat melihat jauh ke dalam hati Setsuna dan dapat menembus pertahanan yang dipancarkan oleh bola mata Setsuna yang indah—melihat ke dalam hatinya yang terluka dan tanpa segan menyuarakannya, yang sesungguhnya merupakan bukanlah hak kakaknya. Tapi itu hanya provokasi dari kakaknya untuk Setsuna agar menunjukkan emosinya, mengacaukan perasaan Setsuna dan menyuarakannya sendiri. Terkadang Feldt ngeri dengan kemampuan kakaknya yang dapat membaca karakter orang-orang dan seolah membaca pikiran mereka, tidak, itu memang kemampuan alami kakaknya yang diturunkan dari ibunya, terkadang ada beberapa orang yang mengira ia adalah _innovator _dan kakaknya menanggapi dengan dengusan cuek.

"Aku harus pergi…" ucap Setsuna, menyentakkan lamunan Feldt.

Feldt mengangguk seraya Setsuna melangkah meninggalkan gadis itu.

******«—»**  


Di hangar Kapal Ptolemaios Stardust, empat buah gundam berbanjar dua dikedua sisi kapal, disisi kanan ada Gundam Harut dan tepat di belakangnya ada Gundam Zabanya. Kedua gundam ini sudah di setting dan performa-nya telah disesuaikan dengan kemampuan para meister generasi enam dan tujuh ini.

Pengecualian terhadap Leon Dylandy, ia merupakan meister generasi tujuh setelah kakeknya Lyle Dylandy yang menggantikan kakaknya Neil Dylandy—seangkatan dengan Setsuna dan Tieria. Kemampuannya diakui Veda, mengingat serangkaian prestasi dibidang olahraga tembak dan berhasil mengatasi simulasi yang dilakukan oleh Veda padanya dengan sangat baik, sehingga di juluki _Si Mata Elang_ karena keakuratannya menembak target dari jauh, bahkan melampaui Neil Dylandy, kakak kembar dari kakeknya.

Alan Haptism adalah pria yang memiliki tubuh yang bugar karena menguasai beladiri dengan sangat baik dan mental yang kuat, sehingga tubuhnya dengan cepat menyesuaikan diri dalam kecepatan laju Gundam Harut yang tinggi dari gundam lainnya. Terkadang, Tieria lupa kalau Alan memiliki tubuh yang kuat, mengingat sosoknya yang seperti bunga yang lupa disiram air selama seminggu, suaranya yang pelan dan terkadang seperti kelelahan seolah ada beban berat dipundaknya. Tapi reputasi Alan tidak jauh beda dengan Leon, sangat membanggakan—mendapat penghargaan di pekan olahraga beladiri bergengsi di dunia, sosoknya yang dianggap suram oleh Leon malah dianggap misterius oleh kebanyakan orang. Dengan fisiknya yang kuat dan bugar, serta dirinya yang misterius—anehnya ia dijuluki _Si Pangeran Bayangan_ oleh penggemarnya, yang membuat Leon tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan julukan itu ketika ia mengetahui sifat asli Alan, tidak lama setelah ia bergabung dengan Celestial Being.

Di sisi kiri ada 00 Gundam yang akan dikendarai oleh Setsuna karena 00 QAN[T] sekarang diamankan oleh Tieria, dan tepat di belakangnya ada Gundam Raphael II yang akan dikendarai oleh Tieria.

Suara derap langkah-langkah kaki membahana disetiap lorong kapal, hentakan demi hentakan yang ditimbulkan memiliki tempo yang terdengar buru-buru. Beberapa diantara mereka memakai baju pilot, berlari di atas landasan jembatan-jembatan yang berada disetiap sisi gundam, kemudian mereka menikung melewati jembatan penghubung yang menuju kokpit gundam. Setsuna berlari menuju 00 Gundam, matanya menangkap seorang pria berada di depan kokpit gundam-nya. Pria itu berkisar umur lima puluhan, kacamata persegi tergantung di batang hidungnya, memiliki senyuman yang bersahabat dan bersemangat. Setsuna melihat ke arah Tieria yang sebelumnya berlari di belakang Setsuna, pria berambut ungu itu berhenti di ujung jembatan tempat sebelumnya ia lewati—bingung dan heran, darimana Tieria merekrut orang-orang ini? Tieria hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis dengan lembut, kemudian ia berlari ke arah kokpit gundam-nya.

"Halo, Setsuna F Seiei," sapa pria itu ketika Setsuna memasuki kokpit, "untuk sementara ini kau mengendarai _Double-0 Gundam_, dan seluruh setting-nya tidak jauh beda ketika kau mengendarainya dahulu, dan performa tempurnya juga telah disesuaikan dengan kemampuanmu saat ini," jelasnya dengan senyum semangat.

"Terima kasih, Ian Vasthi," ucap Setsuna singkat sembari memasang helmnya.

"Ah… kau tahu namaku? Padahal belum aku katakan," ucap Ian sedikit kaget.

"Entahlah, aku tahu saja," balas Setsuna seadanya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Yah… tapi itu _code name_-ku, salam kenal, Setsuna… _true name_-ku Hendry Vasthi, _Head of Celestial Being's mobile suit development_," ucap Ian tersenyum renyah sembari mengancungkan jempolnya dan mengedipkan matanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku rasa tadi kau kurang keras memukul Lockon…" tawa Ian berjenjang-jenjang.

"_Aku mendengarmu, Pak Tua!"_ teriak Lockon bergema di hangar itu, jelas terdengar ada nada marah dinada suaranya.

"Wah… telinganya tajam juga," ucap Ian sedikit tertawa nyengir, "kau harus membiasakannya, Setsuna, untuk yang satu itu." Ia turun dari kokpit Setsuna, _"Good luck, Gundam Boy!"_

Lockon sedikit tersontak_, Gundam Boy?_ _Oh… panggilan yang menarik sekali_, pikir Lockon. Ia tertunduk lemas di dalam kokpitnya sambil menggenggam _switch buster_ ditangan kiri dan kanannya. Tidak lama kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya, "Kenapa aku memprovokasinya?" ucap Lockon menyesal dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, "sial…" tambahnya kesal.

"Lockon, saatnya _take off_…" kata Feldt yang tiba-tiba muncul di layar monitor.

Lockon sedikit tersontak, "Ya… ok…" ternyata Gundam Zabanya sudah berada di dalam kontainer yang pintunya terbuka penuh sehingga seluruh kontainer terisi air.

Di masing-masing sisi kanan dan kiri kapal, dua buah pintu kontainer terbuka dan para Gundam Meister siap untuk lebas landas menembus permukaan laut menciptakan riak air berbuih. Empat gundam itu melesat dengan cepat menuju Negara Azadistan meninggalkan GN Particle disetiap perjalanan mereka.

Misi ini dipimpin oleh Lockon Stratos, meskipun ia adalah junior Setsuna dan Tieria, ia mempunyai potensi sebagai pemimpin di lapangan yang dipilih langsung oleh Veda dan Tieria. Ia mementingkan misi, keselamatan tim, dan kerjasama tim. Ia mampu berubah dari sifatnya yang bisa dibilang santai dan agak sedikit kekanak-kanakan menjadi si pemikir kritis.

Dalam perjalanan menuju Negara Azadistan, Tieria menjelaskan detail mengenai _gundam musuh_ yang memiliki kemampuan tempur jarak dekat dan jauh pada Setsuna. Mereka dilengkapi dengan GN Pistol dan GN Sword, serta misil. Yang membuat mereka sulit untuk dihadapi adalah kemampuan mereka yang bergerak lincah dan menghindari serangan.

"Mereka bertipe sama, Setsuna, tapi memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda, terkadang melakukan gerakan tiba-tiba," jelas Tieria.

Setsuna mencerna perjelasan Tieria, "Lima gundam musuh dan empat gundam kita, aku rasa…" suara Setsuna terkesan cemas dan khawatir.

Tieria tersenyum mengerti dengan kekhawatiran Setsuna, "Tidak apa-apa, Setsuna, Leon dan Alan memang masih baru dalam pertempuran langsung, tapi mental mereka lebih dari siap sebagai mana aku gelisah sama denganmu sekarang sebelum ini, mengingat mereka belum memiliki pengalaman dalam pertempuran sesungguhnya. Mungkin itu sudah mengalir dalam darah mereka, buktinya mereka berhasil melewati beberapa pentempuran sebelum kau bangun."

Setsuna tersenyum tipis, "Kalau begitu aku bisa mengandalkan mereka."

"Ok… kawan-kawan," ucap Lockon tegas dan bergema di dalam kokpit para meister, "berhati-hatilah kalian semua, berusahalah untuk 'menjatuhkan' mereka agar tidak menuju Azadistan," perintah Lockon.

"_Ryoukai…"_ jawab Setsuna, Tieria, dan Allelujah beriringan dengan mantap.

"Yosh… ayo!" tekan Lockon dengan tersenyum renyah yang serius sembari mendorong _swicth buster_-nya.

Dorongan besar yang dipancarkan oleh GN Drive mereka mengeluarkan ribuan partikel membuat para gundam itu melesat lebih cepat dari sebelumnya menghiasi langit biru yang cerah di siang itu, terutama partikel milik 00 Gundam yang indah berkelap-kelip membentuk dua buah huruf O yang saling berjejer.

**«—»**

Di gurun pasir yang panas, namun memiliki keindahan yang memesona dengan bukit-bukit pasir yang meliuk-liuk apabila dilihat dari atas. Angin panas padang pasir bertiup dengan lembut menerbangkan bulir-bulirnya ke udara. Keindahan yang tidak akan dinikmati oleh orang-orang akan turun ke madan perang di tempat itu. Di permukaan pasir yang telihat lembut, sekelebat bayangan-bayangan melintas di atasnya, bayangan yang berukuran besar itu merupakan _unit humaniod_ yang bukan milik ESF. Jumlah mereka ada lima, dan memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama, tubuh mereka dipenuhi warna abu-abu, sebagian part-nya bewarna hitam dan putih, satu tanduk di depan dahinya dengan mutiara merah berbentuk oval diantara kedua matanya yang bersinar kemerahan, serta mutiara hitam berukuran besar berkilau kemerahan di dada mereka. Dua pasang sayap menjulang dari punggung mereka seperti sebuah tombak yang menantang langit, sayap itu melekat di buster mereka yang mengeluarkan partikel-pertikel merah.

Dari kejauhan sebuah tembakan _beam_ meluncur ke arah mereka dan tembakan itu berhasil mengenai salah satunya. Namun tembakan itu hanya merusak bahu kirinya. Sebuah tembakan yang dilepaskan oleh unit Gundam yang didominasi hijau _army_, di dalam kokpit, sang pilot tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya—memegang sebuah alat bidikan besar yang menggantung di langit-langit kokpit-nya. Ia masih bersiap untuk melepaskan tembakan lagi, dia, Lockon Stratos, dengan mata elangnya yang tajam, membidik tanpa melepaskan helm dan tidak mempedulikan peringatan Haro jingga dan biru bahwa musuh datang mendekat.

"_Ne…_ Haro, kakekku bercerita kalau selama ia melakukan 'pekerjaannya' ini, ia selalu mengatakan 'bidik' dan 'tembak' seperti kakaknya," kata Lockon sambil mengatuk-ngatuk sisi pelatuk alat bidikan dengan jari telunjuknya, "turun ke medan perang secara langsung, _mereka_ berdua jauh lebih berpengalaman dariku…" tetap tenang melihat _gundam musuh_ yang ia bidik sebelumnya terbang mendekatinya. "Yah… aku besar di dunia yang damai 'sih, tapi kalau soal_ kekuatan_ mental, aku tidak kalah dari _mereka_," ucap Lockon meninggi, dan jari telunjuknya berhenti mengatuk sisi pelatuknya.

"Lockon, musuh mendekat… Lockon, musuh mendekat…" teriak dua Haro.

"Kekuatan _tidak_ dilihat dari seberapa besar atau seberapa kecilnya untuk mampu menandingi musuh, tapi dilihat dari sejauhmana _mengetahui_ cara untuk mengendalikan dan memanfaatkannya dengan baik," ia dapat melihat musuh di dalam bidikannya, matanya menajam. _"Bidik…"_ ucapnya pelan, seketika kaca helm Lockon menimbulkan garis cahaya halus berwarna hijau bergerak zig-zag dari tepian kaca helmnya, kemudian memusat di depan mata kanannya membentuk lingkaran dengan simbol-simbol ukuran dan tanda plus di tengahnya. _"Tembak…"_ ujung jari Lockon menekan pelatuk dari alat bidiknya, dengan cepat muncul cahaya padat diiringi dengan suara dentuman yang dilepaskan dari selongsong senjata raksasa menuju targetnya, sebuah senjata raksasa yang diangkat oleh _unit humanid_ hijau _army_, Gundam Zabanya, _"dan jatuhkan…" _Lockon menatap _gundam musuh_ dengan mata elangnya, sasarannya hancur dan meledak di udara diiringi serpihan-sepihan partikel merah yang turut menyebar karena ledakan yang terjadi.

Ia tersenyum tipis, "Maka yang _kecil_ pun bisa menjadi besar dan yang _besar_ akan menjadi semakin besar," Lockon melepas alat bidiknya dan benda itu kembali ke balik langit-langit kokpit. Dengan cepat kedua tangannya menggenggam _switch buster_ disisi kiri dan kanannya, "Tapi butuh 'hati' yang besar untuk memanfaatkannya ke arah yang baik…," ia tersenyum sayu, kemudian dengan mantap mendorong _switch buster_ ke depan sehingga Gundam Zabanya melesat cepat menuju ke arah teman-temannya yang bertempur.

"Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini…" tambahnya ketika GN Particle dari GN Drive-nya bertebaran di jalur terbang yang dilewatinya, "termasuk orang-orang yang dikatakan memiliki segalanya," seolah-olah ucapannya itu menggema menembus keluar kokpitnya dari kejauhan.

Langit biru dihiasi partikel-partikel berkilau serta cahaya-cahaya panjang pertempuran yang terjadi di atas padang pasir itu. Di hati para meister, ada tekad untuk menghentikan pertarungan yang sia-sia dan tidak jelas ini. Setsuna tetap fokus dengan pertempuran dihadapannya, meskipun disudut hatinya sebuah kegetiran lama muncul kembali.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**ALL OF CHARACTER OCs IN FANFICTION OF GUNDAM 00**

**Information of My OCs In Chapter VI**

**Nama asli/ True name: **Hendry Vashti

**Nama kode/ Code name: **Ian Vashti

**Posisi/ Position: **Kepala pengembangan mobile suit Celestial Being/ Head of Celestial Being's mobile suit development

**Latarbelakang resmi/ Official background: **Keponakan dari Ian Vashti/ Nephew's of Ian Vashti


	7. Chapter 7 - Battle Field (Part 2)

**CHAPTER VII**

"**BATTLE FIELD"**

**( PART 2 )**

* * *

Di Negara Azadistan, istana negara dan warga negaranya dikagetkan dengan adanya pentempuran _mobile suit_ di perbatasan negara. Berita itu disiarkan langsung ditempat dan ditonton oleh ribuan warga negara Azadistan dan warga dunia dengan perasaan gelisah serta cemas. Di Istana Negara Azadistan, terlihat beberapa _mobile suit_ berjaga-jaga di depan istana. Gedungnya yang berbentuk persegi panjang seolah membentuk benteng kokoh, di tengah gedung terdapat air mancur lingkaran berukuran besar—enam buah _mobile suit_ berbaris di kedua sisi istana dan dua buah di gerbang utama.

Di ruang utama istana, seorang wanita lanjut usia berkerudung yang duduk di atas kursi roda dan seorang wanita berkacamata bundar berdiri tepat disampingnya, melihat ke arah layar televisi mendengarkan reporter melaporkan lokasi kejadian dimana pertempuran antar gundam terjadi. Dilayar itu terlihat gundam-gundam Celestial Being yang tampak kesulitan menghadapi _gundam musuh_.

"Ini buruk sekali," ucap Shara pelan, "setelah Azadistan diserang tiba-tiba beberapa bulan yang lalu, keamanan harus ditingkat seperti ini, tidak hanya di Azadistan tapi diseluruh dunia…" lanjutnya dengan nada cemas, tampak matanya mengernyit melihat layar televisi. "Setelah perdamaian yang didapat dengan susah payah, akhirnya diusik lagi."

Wanita berkerudung itu tersenyum masam, "Perdamaian adalah hal yang selalu diinginkan oleh semua orang, keegoisan atas keinginan membuat seseorang dapat menjadi semena-mena dan saling menyakiti. Perasaan saling mengerti satu sama lain adalah kemampuan yang dianugerahkan oleh Tuhan, tapi hanya sedikit dari kita yang menggunakannya."

"Yang Mulia Putri…" Shara mengalihkan pandangannya kepada wanita berkerudung disampingnya.

"Manusia itu pelupa dan keras kepala, ada kalanya mereka tidak mau memahami karena pengalaman hidup yang berbeda-beda hingga membuat pandangan-pandangan yang berbeda pula. Lebih cenderung berpikir rumit dan mengabaikan hal yang sederhana. Tapi…" suara wanita berkerudung itu mulai parau dan bergetar. "Aku sangat sok dan sangat mengguruinya, aku mengerti dengan jalan yang telah ia pilih dan ia tempuh. Tapi disudut hatiku, secara tegas aku menghakimi perbuatannya—mencapai perdamaian dengan mengangkat senjata hanya akan menciptakan kehancuran dan akan melukai diri sendiri." Ia mendekap mulutnya dengan satu tangan dan tangannya yang lain meremas rok di atas lututnya, berharap ia dapat menahan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Oh… Yang Mulia Putri," ucap Shara prihatin sembari menumpukan tangannya di atas tangan wanita itu, dan dengan sigap ia bersimpuh dihadapannya ketika ia mendengar suara wanita itu bergetar menahan tangis.

"Aku selalu bicara tentang perasaan saling mengerti, tapi seutuhnya aku tidak memberikan pengertian terhadapnya, tidak setuju dengan caranya," wanita itu tertunduk dan mulai terisak pelan, "hingga ia menunjukkan kebenarannya lima puluh tahun lalu… bahwa perjuangan dengan menggunakan caranya… juga bisa dapat menciptakan perdamaian jika harus terpaksa. Dan aku lupa, kalau dia… dia _terpaksa _untuk bertarung."

Tetesan bening itu jatuh ke atas tangan Shara, membuat wanita berkacamata itu sedikit tersontak, kemudian ia tersenyum canggung dan sedikit menongak untuk melihat wajah Yang Mulia-nya. "Yang Mulia Putri, saya mengerti apa yang Anda rasakan, saya sangat mengerti. Kekeraskepalaan dan kejenuhan terkadang membuat seseorang menjadi egois dan terburu-buru dalam meraih sesuatu, tapi pengalaman hidup akan memberikan perbedaan pandangan yang kita nilai buruk, dan pada akhirnya itu adalah hal terbaik yang kita lakukan."

Bola mata Shara menangkap senyum tipis yang dipaksakan menghiasi wajah wanita dihadapannya. "Dia… tidak pernah mengatakan kalau perbuatannya baik atau buruk, ia hanya tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tapi ia pernah menjalani hidup yang keras dan berat…" bulir bening itu menciptakan anak sungai dipipinya, "ohhh Shara, aku benar-benar berharap ia berbahagia," bibir dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, membuat Shara menggenggam tangan wanita itu semakin erat, "aku ingin ada disisinya—menjadi saksi kebahagiannya, tapi… waktuku tidak banyak, waktuku tidak banyak…"

Tangis wanita berkerudung itu tumpah ketika Shara merangkulnya dengan erat, tubuh ringkihnya bergetar hebat. Shara mengusap-ngusap punggung wanita itu dengan lembut berharap hal itu dapat membantunya tenang. Shara benar-benar menyadari kalau Yang Mulia-nya sangat mencintai _pria_ itu, sekarang ia mengerti kenapa wanita itu tidak memilih untuk menikah. Hanya tersenyum ketika ditanya. Mata biru yang bersinar _bak_ permata itu selalu memandang lembut ke arah langit yang dihiasi oleh bunga emas yang mekar dengan indah, benda yang selama ini menghiasi angkasa selama lima puluh tahun—seolah menunggu seseorang. Ia begitu pilu sekali mendengar rintihan pelan suaranya, memikirkan kata-kata penghibur untuknya.

"Yang Mulia Putri… kalau anda ingin bertemu dengannya, saya akan menghubunginya…"

"Berjanjilah Shara…" potong wanita itu, "untuk menjaga anak-anakku dan membimbing Pangeran Rasyid… jagalah Azadistan," menjauhi dirinya dari pelukan Shara dan tersenyum lembut diisak tangisnya, kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Shara di atas pahanya, pengusap-ngusap punggung tangan Shara dengan ibu jarinya.

Lama wanita itu terdiam, "Maukah kamu mengabulkannya, Shara?"

Shara tersenyum lembut, dengan tulus ia menjawab, "Tentu saja, Yang Mulia Putri, karena ini juga tanah kelahiranku, Pangeran Rashid juga…"

"Tidak…" potong wanita itu lembut, kemudian ia tersenyum tipis, "Pangeran akan melakukannya tanpa aku memintanya, ia akan melakukannya sepenuh hati," ia tertawa tertahan, "padahal tanpa aku ucapkan pun kamu dan Pangeran akan melakukannya, aku percaya… aku percaya sepenuh hati…"

"Pangeran Rasyid sangat mengagumi Anda, juga menyanyangi Anda sebagai sosok seorang ibu," Shara tersenyum. "Ia akan menjadi salah satu pemimpin yang hebat yang pernah dimiliki Azadistan."

Wanita itu tertawa pelan, terdengar bahagia dan hal itu cukup membuat Shara lega karena kesedihan Yang Mulia-nya mulai mereda.

"Oh… tentu saja, Shara, darah murni pemimpin negeri ini mengalir dalam nadinya," senyum tipis wanita itu mengambang bahagia. "Darah murni dari garis keturunan utama, sangat berbeda karismanya dengan garis keluarga cabang seperti aku."

"Tapi ia mengagumi Anda, ingat," Shara tertawa pelan. "Oh ya, Yang Mulia Putri," panggil Shara sembari berdiri—melepaskan tangan wanita itu dengan hati-hati, kemudian ia berpaling dan menatap layar televisi, "apakah Anda telah mendengar berita beberapa hari yang lalu, kalau para gundam yang menyerang itu bukan dari organisasi Celestial Being?"

"Ya…" ucap wanita itu pelan tapi tegas dan yakin, "saat pertama kali mereka datang kesini."

Shara sedikit tersontak. _Sejak pertama kali datang… kesini?_ Pikirnya bingung—menoleh kearah Yang Mulia-nya, dari sudut pandang Shara, wajahnya yang tertutup oleh kerudung menimbulkan kesan misterius dan sukar ditebak.

**«—»**

Di perbatasan Negara Azadistan, Gundam Meisters masih bertarung melawan _gundam musuh_. 00 Gundam menyerang menggunakan pedang kembarnya, GN Sword, dan serangan itu berhasil ditangkis oleh pihak musuh. Dengan sigap _gundam musuh_ meluncurkan puluhan GN Micro Missiles ke arah 00 Gundam, membuat Setsuna tersontak kaget karena misil-misil itu diluncurkan dalam jarak dekat antara dirinya dan _gundam musuh_ sendiri. Dengan cepat tanggap, Setsuna mendorong _switch buster_ GN Drive-nya menjauhi _gundam musuh_ untuk menghindari puluhan misil yang diluncurkannya. Meskipun 00 Gundam bergerak dengan gesit, beberapa dari misil itu mengenai tubuhnya, dan seketika Setsuna mendapat getaran hebat di kokpitnya.

Setsuna menggeram—menahan getaran dari beberapa misil dari musuh yang berhasil mengenainya. Ledakan dari beberapa misil membuat arena tempur Setsuna dipenuhi gumpalan kabut hitam menghalangi pandangannya.

_Sungguh nekat sekali, meluncurkan puluhan misil dengan lawan masih didekatnya, dia juga bisa kena dampak, apa yang dipikirkan oleh pilotnya? _Pikir Setsuna sembari memandang tegang _gundam musuh_ dihadapannya.

Dibalik kabut hitam itu ada dua sinar berjejer, diantara dua sinar berjejer itu ada satu lingkaran besar disekitarnya dadanya yang bercahaya kemerahan dan langsung melesat ke arah Setsuna menembus kabut. Melihat _gundam musuh_ yang akan mulai menyerangnya lagi, Setsuna mentransformasikan GN Sword-nya dalam bentuk _Rifle Mode_ dan melepaskan tembakan bertubi-tubi. Tembakan itu berhasil mengenai _gundam musuh_, namun masih tetap melesat ke arah Setsuna sambil menghindari tembakan-tembakannya dengan lihai.

Setelah berhasil mendekati 00 Gundam, musuh itu mengayunkan GN Sword-nya ke arah 00 Gundam, serangan musuh itu berhasil ditangkis oleh Setsuna. Benturan yang terjadi dari kedua pedang itu menghasilkan percikan cahaya dan menyebar seperti halilintar, kemudian terdengar bunyi dentuman ketika mereka berdua terhempas ke belakang karena dorongan tenaga yang kuat. Kembali getaran hebat mengguncang kokpit Setsuna, terbesit di dalam pikirannya bahwa ia tidak menduga _gundam musuh_ memiliki kemampuan yang tinggi.

"Oi… Setsuna, kau tidak apa-apa?" tiba-tiba Lockon muncul di layar monitor Setsuna.

"Ya…" jawab Setsuna, tapi ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Bagus! Jatuhkan lawan dalam lima menit!" perintah Lockon.

"_Ryoukai!_" jawab Setsuna mantap, yang masih fokus dengan _gundam musuh_ dihadapannya.

Setelah menerima jawaban dari Setsuna, Lockon langsung _off _dari monitor. Kembali Setsuna menghantam _gundam musuh_ dengan GN Sword dan Rifle-nya. Dari kejauhan, Lockon melihat pertempuran 00 Gundam dan Gundam Harut yang tidak jauh dari arena tempur Setsuna. Tieria juga direpotkan oleh gerakan lincah dari _gundam musuh_ dan ragu menembakan GN Big Cannon-nya mengingat area pertempuran berada di perbatasan Negara Azadistan. Dengan gerakan gesit itu, kemungkinan serangannya dapat dihindari dan menghantam sasaran yang tidak diharapkan.

"Musuh yang merepotkan," ucap Lockon menggeram. _Ah… aku kaget, kenapa Setsuna menerima perintahku dengan menghancurkan musuh dalam waktu lima menit, ia bahkan tidak protes. Bahkan ia tidak marah kalau aku tanyakan keadaannya… padahal aku sengaja bertanya disaat ia sedang terdesak. Dan ia malah menjawab mantap, _batin Lockon, masih berusaha menyerang musuh di depannya. "Tieria dan Allelujah saja menganggap perintahku konyol dan pemaksaan," ia tertawa kecil, "_huh…_ Haro, luncurkan misil!" perintahnya dengan lantang dan bersiap untuk melakukan bidikan.

"_Misil diluncurkan… misil diluncurkan!"_ teriak dua Haro serempak, tampak mereka melakukan gerakan mengipas-ngipas benda bundar dikedua sisi tubuh mereka, dan mata mereka berkedip-kedip.

Seluruh tubuh Gundam Zabanya meluncurkan puluhan misil menuju _gundam musuh_. Misil diluncurkan untuk pengalihan dari tembakan utama dari Rifle Lockon. Ledakan misil-misil itu menghasilkan kabut hitam dan Lockon secara seksama memperhatikan area tempurnya lewat alat bidiknya.

"Haro, perhatikan gerakan musuh!" perintah Lockon pelan dan tegas. Lingkaran cahaya dikanan kaca helm-nya—tepat di depan matanya, berputar-peutar dan siap untuk membidik targetnya, "akan aku jatuhkan mereka!"

Tiba-tiba musuh yang dinantikannya muncul menembus kabut menuju Lockon sembari melepaskan tembakan GN Rifle ke arah Lockon. Tembakan itu ditangkis dengan GN Shield yang dilepaskan Gundam Zabanya, kesepuluh Rifle Bit itu tersusun sambil menangkis tembakan-tembakan dari _gundam musuh _memberi kesempatan kepada Lockon untuk berkonsentrasi penuh dalam bidikannya.

"Kau sangat percaya diri sekali menyerangku dari depan, _heh_, yah… itu akan memudahkanku untuk membidikmu," kata Lockon menekan. Dengan sigap Lockon melepaskan tambakannya dan berhasil mengenai kaki kiri musuh. "Oh… woii, kau menghindar sesaat setelah aku melepaskan tembakan, benar-benar menakjubkan," tambahnya kagum, tampak salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat.

Tieria masih meluncurkan serangan ke arah _gundam musuh_, sebagian berhasil mengenai mereka. Tapi mereka masih bisa bertahan dengan tubuh yang telah hancur sebagian. Tampak ia kesal sekali dalam menghadapi mereka dan berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menggunakan GN Big Cannon-nya lagi-lagi mengingat area tempurnya dimana. Allelujah juga mengalami kesulitan yang sama, meskipun tipe gundam-nya tidak kalah cepat dengan musuh, ia tetap tidak selalu bisa mendekati musuh karena gundam itu bergerak kesegala arah, membuat Allelujah selalu mengindari serangan. Walaupun ia berhasil menebas kaki _gundam musuh_ yang ia hadapi beberapa saat yang lalu.

Di saat yang sama, di Kapal Ptolemaios Stardust, Christina melaporkan pertempuran para Gundam Meisters. Sumeragi Lee Noriega melihat di layar monitor utama dihadapannya dan dengan seksama memperhatikan pertempuran itu. Matanya menyepit teliti memandang layar sembari menggamit dagunya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

Sumeragi membatin, _kenapa daya tempur gundam musuh itu…?_

"Sumeragi-san, gawat!" teriak Feldt, "area tempur mereka mendekati Kota Azadistan," tambahnya sembari menggerakkan jemarinya dengan cekatan di atas _keyboard_ komputer.

"Apa?!" Sumeragi tersontak kaget dengan laporan itu, "kenapa? Tapi kalau mereka ada _urusan_ di Azadistan, ya tentu saja…" ada seringai tajam tersungging dibibir tipisnya.

"Ah… Double-0-Gundam berhasil mengalahkan satu _gundam musuh_…" lapor Christina dengan nada suara kagum dan senang.

"Setsuna…" ucap Sumeragi pelan.

"Wow, itu cepat sekali," ucap Lasse tidak percaya.

"Huh…" Lichty berdengus senang, "aku tidak akan heran soal itu."

"Itulah kenapa _ni-san_ sangat mengidolakannya," tawa Feldt berjenjang pelan dan tersenyum jahil.

"_Haaah?!"_ Lasse, Lichty, dan Christina terperangah tidak percaya dengan perkataan Feldt, mereka langsung memandangi gadis berambut merah muda itu ketika ucapannya meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Upsss…" Feldt mengatup mulutnya dengan menyesal.

"Hehehe… aku ada 'bahan' untuk menggodanya," kata Lichty dengan ekspresi penuh niat jahat.

"Si Leon itu…?" Lasse mengeleng tidak percaya.

Christina memasang ekspresi yang sama dengan saudara kembarnya, Lichty, dan bergumam pelan, "Saatnya balas dendam, Kawanku! Hehehe…" kemudian ia tertawa mengerikan.

"Dengan segala hormat, _Anak-anak_, aku ingin konsentrasi kalian untuk saat ini, bisakah aku mendapatnya _sekarang_!?" perintah Sumeragi lembut dan serat dengan keseriusan dan tekanan.

"Ryo… ryoukai!" jawab mereka dengan sigap dan tergagap merespon perintah Sumeragi yang mengintimedasi dan kembali pada tugas masing-masing.

Sumeragi masih memikirkan mengenai _gundam musuh_: mulai dari daya tempur mereka, gerakan gesit dengan bagian tubuh yang telah hancur, dan serangan yang bertubi-tubi. _Jangan-jangan mereka… _pikir Sumeragi gusar.

Di arena pertempuran, Setsuna berhasil menghancurkan _gundam musuh_ menggunakan Trans-Am System. Gerakan super cepat Setsuna berhasil menebasnya dengan GN Sword dan menjatuhkan musuh sebelum batas waktu yang diberikan oleh Lockon. Ledakan besar membuktikan keadaan itu, Tieria dan Allelujah tampak senang karena satu musuh telah dihancurkan.

"Lockon, target berhasil dihancurkan," lapor Setsuna yang muncul di layar monitor Lockon.

"Ah? Oh ya… bagus sekali, Setsuna," ucap Lockon tidak percaya, tapi ia telah melihat hasilnya di depan matanya sendiri, sementara ia sibuk menghindari dan menyerang musuh di hadapannya. "Tapi bisakah kau tidak memperlihatkan tampang seolah mudah _sekali _melakukannya?" tambahnya.

Hal itu membuat Setsuna memandang diam, datar, dan Lockon sangat mengerti kalau wajah datar Setsuna mengandung kebingungan dan butuh penjelasan. Lalu ia menggeram pelan.

"Maksudku… bisakah kau tidak melapor disaat aku menyerang musuh?" jelas Lockon bersabar, "oh… sudahlah, kau tahu apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya, kenapa harus menunggu perintahku?" tegas Lockon dengan kesal kepada musuhnya yang tidak jatuh-jatuh juga.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu Tiera dan Allelujah," jawab Setsuna dan langsung melesat dengan 00 Gundam-nya.

Lockon membatin, "Tuntas sebelum lima menit, tidak buruk juga, heh… seperti yang diharapkan dari _prajurit sejati_, maksudku senior yang berpengalaman di medan perang dan kemampuan yang…" Lockon tersenyum curiga. "Ia melapor seolah mau menunjukkan kemampuannya, ya? Yeah, kakek bilang ia bukan pria suka pamer 'sih… tapi walaupun begitu, tetap saja seolah terlihat meremehkanku, ya, aku memang pemula," matanya berubah tajam sembari membidik dan melepaskan tembakan.

"Apa hanya perasaanku saja, kekuatan tempur mereka berbeda dari yang pernah kita hadapi," kata Allelujah.

"Ya, kau benar, Allelujah, kalau begini tidak akan selesai-selesai, terpaksa aku akan menembakan GN Big Cannon." Tieria bersiap-siap untuk mengisi cannon-nya.

Tiba-tiba _gundam musuh_ yang sedang dihadapi Allelujah terbang menjauhinya, sementara gundam yang dihadapi Lockon dengan sigap terbang ke atas arena pertempuran dan meluncurkan peluru asap ke seluruh area dan menghalangi pandangan.

"Peluru asap?" kata Allelujah kaget.

"Apa mereka mau melarikan diri?" tanya Setsuna.

Di ruangan utama Ptolemaios Stardust, Feldt melaporkan bahwa musuh melepaskan peluru asap. Sumeragi mendengar laporan Feldt, tapi tidak meresponnya. Ia tetap fokus memikirkan dugaannya: lima _gundam musuh_ itu dikerahkan ke Azadistan, menuntun Gundam Meisters ke perbatasan Azadistan, dan melepaskan peluru asap.

"Daya tempur yang membuat para meisters kerepotan, menyerang dengan brutal dan frontal, menghindar dengan gesit dan lincah, menuntun ke perbatasan Azadistan yang sudah ada bala bantuan… hmm?" Sumeragi menggamit dagunya dan berpikir serius, "seolah menuntun, perbatasan, serangan brutal, ancaman yang membahayakan kota dan masyarakat, dan Azadistan menurunkan keamanan negara ke perbatasan…" ia menutup matanya. "Keamanan Azadistan, Federasi, _kita_, tidak… Celestial Being, terfokus kepada ancaman yang ada… maka…" Sumeragi sedikit membuka matanya. "Mereka mencari 'sesuatu', _ahh?_ Apa mungkin mereka… _gundam musuh_ itu…" ia mengangkat wajahnya tersontak karena menyadari sesuatu, "Feldt, bagaimana kebijakan yang diambil Azadistan mengenai pertempuran di perbatasan itu?" tanya Sumeragi tiba-tiba.

"Mereka mengerahkan pasukan dan MS serta lima unit MS federasi keperbatasan, sepertinya mereka meningkatkan kewaspadaan disana, Sumeragi-san," jawab Feldt.

"Azadistan benar-benar meningkatkan keamanannya, mengingat mereka pernah diserang tempo hari," ucap Lasse.

"Serangan ini tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kejahatan teroris, ini tindakan gila-gilaan yang gegabah, kau tahu, Azadistan itu di bawah perlindungan federasi, mengganggu mereka sama halnya minta 'mati'," tambah Lichty.

"Ya… sama halnya seperti membangunkan singa yang sedang tidur saja," balas Lasse.

Sumeragi mengernyitkan alisnya, "Kalau dugaanku benar, maka…" suaranya meninggi, menunjukkan kecemasan dalam nada suaranya.

"Sumeragi-san…" kata Feldt pelan.

Dalam sekejap ruangan itu menjadi hening, dan semua pandangan menuju ke arah Sumeragi.

"Christina sambungkan aku dengan para Meister, Feldt perhatikan area pertempuran dengan cermat, tidak hanya diperbatasan tapi juga di kota," perintah Sumeragi tegas sembari melirik dengan tajam monitor di balik bulu matanya.

"Ryoukai!" respon Feldt dan Christina beriringan setelah mendapat perintah dari _Master Planing_ mereka.

**«—»**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Ami:** wah dan chapter 7 ajah nih...:), sebelumnya terimakasih untuk reader yang menyempatkan membaca fic ini dan review-nya, dan mohon maaf kalau blm sempat membalasnya hehehe...:D, saya sangat menghargainya... sy juga ucapkan terimakasih untuk editor saya Si Ama... thank's ya dah editin ini cerita, mulai dari susunan dan tanda baca serta ide2nya...nah sampai jumpa dah di chapter brktnya...:D, mudah-an lancar Amin...:)


End file.
